Rise From the Ashes
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Two months after the last case, and with Nick and Maya away, Judy and Phoenix are left alone to help a teenage girl defending her sister...? Deja Vu.
1. Prolog

Disclamer: I had Rise from the Ashes compelted, however I few days ago my hard drive as dead, and because of that all my fanfics saved form my old harddrive is now gone. So tno I have to re-write the final investgtion and the final three trials for this fanfic, so what I'm going to be doing now is that I'll try to upload at least two parts of Phoenix Wright/Zootopia every week, that's not a promise, because anything can happened, but I'll try and keep you guys updated on what will happend. So just sit back and enjoy the DLC case of Ace Attorney.  
Judy's POV

It's been two months since both Nick and Maya left. It's also been two months since me and Phoenix had a trial. We made a promise that we wouldn't take any more cases till either Maya or Nick came back. So I've been working at ZPD Police station on the weekends, organizing some files and helping sort other stuff. I thought that this will be like any other day… that is until today.

February 22nd, 2017

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 8:00 AM

Judy: Hey Nick. I made you some… Oh, right.

Judy (Thinking): Why am I doing this to myself? I know he's gone, but he's not gone to me. I miss him, I wish he was here.

*Rinnning* *Rinnnnnnning* *Beep*

Judy: Hello?

Nick: Hey, Carrots?

Judy: Nick! Oh, I'm glad you called.

Nick (Chuckle): I'm guessing things are slow for you?

Judy: You have no idea; all I've been doing of these past two months is cleaning and parking duty.

Nick: Really? I would have though you and Phoenix would get a case by now, what with you being famous in the news.

Judy (Giggle): Well, we had offers, but we've turn them all down. It just wouldn't be the same without you and Maya. I really miss you Nick.

Nick: I know, I've missed you too, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I've talk a lot about you to my folks.

Judy: Have you told them about us?

Nick: Of course, they're totally cool with it. Man, were they happy to see me and my progress so far the last time I've seen them. My father would chuckle every time I bring you up.

Judy (Giggle): That's great, Nick. When are you coming back?

Nick: That's the thing. I would have been ready to come back right now, but my sister was so move on me becoming a police officer that she wants to become one as well. So I have to help her with her training. I'm really sorry. I want to come back, believe me, but it's my sister and plus this might be the next step on finding myself.

Judy: I understand. I trust you, and I know you'll do great. Don't forget to call me once in a while. And have fun with your sister.

Nick: I will, thanks Carrots. I love you.

Judy: I love you too. Bye.

*Beep*

Wright & Co. Law Offices, 10:05 AM

Judy: Morning, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Morning. How'd you sleep?

Judy: Alright, still thinking about Nick and Maya.

Phoenix: Same. Well, with or without them, we still got a job.

Judy: Yeah, but why do we keep coming here, if we don't take anyone's case. Why don't we take a vacation or something?

Phoenix: Hey, I don't like coming that much here either, but you should know that we have responsibility, and beside, with my salary we don't have much for a vacation.

Judy: *sigh*

Phoenix: Hey, if we finish early, we can, I don't know, go fishing or something.

Judy: You're right. I just wish we had something to do.

?: There you are! Where have you been!? My sister's trial tomorrow!

I turned on the lights and saw a young girl sitting on the office sofa. She had long hair, and she looks a little like Maya, she's wearing a lab coat and some red glasses.

Phoenix: … Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?

?: It doesn't matter who I am! It only matters who SHE is!

Judy: … … Me?

?: Of course! You're the famous defense attorney, Mia Fey!

Phoenix: …

Judy: …

?: … Oh, um… You're not Mia Fey, are you?

Judy: I'm sorry, but Ms. Mia Fey no longer… works here.

?: So you are…? The Cleaning Lady and is he… the coffee boy?

Judy: I'm Judy Hopps, I'm a police officer.

Phoenix: Phoenix Wright… defense attorney.

?: Phoenix… Judy… Wait! You're THE Phoenix Wright and Judy Hopps, from the Edgeworth Murder trial! And from the Night Howler case!?

Judy: Um… yes, that's us.

?: Oh that's a relief! You two are better than nobody!

Phoenix: I'm sorry… I'm afraid we're not taking cases right now.

?: But, you are Phoenix Wright and Judy Hopps, right?

Judy: W-well, yes, but… I'm sorry, we made a promise to a friend that we wouldn't take another case till he gets back.

?: Oh, please you got to help me! I've been trying all day to get a lawyer before coming here. You two are my only hope; please… it's my sister!

We looked at her, we can tell she was in trouble and worried.

Phoenix: Hey, don't look so sad. We'll help you.

?: Really, you will!?

Judy: Of course, but uh… can you tell us your name?

Ema: My name's Ema, Ema Skye. I'm a scientific investigator.

Judy: Please to me you Ema. …

Ema: Is something wrong?

Judy: No, it just you seem jumpy, you remind me of another girl I know.

Phoenix: She probably jumpy because she's young.

Ema: Young? I'll be sixteen years old this year!

Phoenix: Oh, I see… wait! Only sixteen!?

Judy: Shouldn't you be in school then!?

Ema: Oh, don't worry, I told the principal about my situation, they understand.

Phoenix: What about your parents?

Ema: They died in a car accident when I was little, so I only have my sister.

Judy: So legally speaking, you're a eleven grader?

Ema: That's right; I'm set to be formally assigned to Forensics in three more years. My work is becoming quite well known… At my age, no less!

Phoenix: Well anyway, what's this about a case? You said the trial's tomorrow?

Ema: My sister didn't do it! She wouldn't stab someone with a knife! She wouldn't!

Phoenix: So… it's a murder case.

Ema: I don't care if there's a witness who saw her do it! She didn't do it! I know she didn't do it! It's a scientific fact!

Judy: And there's a witness.

Ema: J-just talk to her! You have to talk to her!

Judy: Alright, just calm down. We just need more info on what happened.

Ema: Thanks. I promised her I'd bring Mia Fey, but…

Phoenix: Say, how did your sister know Mia?

Ema: They went to the same school, though my sister was a few years above Mia. She told me that if I ever need a defense attorney I should come here. And, well… I need one.

Judy: I see. Well it's very sweet for you do believe in your sister, you must be close.

Ema: …

Judy: …

Phoenix: ?

Ema: Well… Actually, when she gets how she is now, I kind of hate her. But… But like I said, she's the only one in my family, and I don't want to lose her. You'll still help me, right?

Phoenix: Of course.

Judy: Come on, let's go the detention center and meet with your sister.


	2. Lana Skye

February 22nd, 2017

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 10:30 AM

Phoenix's POV

Ema: …

Judy: Ema, you feeling okay? You're becoming real quite all of a sudden. What's up?

?: Guard… I thought I told you I didn't want visitors.

Guard: S-s-s-sorry, ma'am! It's j-j-just, your sister…

?: No excuses! Or did you not want a raise this year, hmm?

Guard: U-u-u-understood, ma'am!

Phoenix (Thinking): Wh-wh-wh-what was that all about?

The door open and out came a very looking important woman. Her outfit makes her look like she's a chief for the military.

Ema: H-hi, Lana.

Lana: Funny. I seem to remember specifically telling you NOT to come here. Perhaps my memory is failing?

Ema: L-look… I didn't want to come here either, okay? But you trial's tomorrow and you still don't have a defense attorney!

Lana: I'll be the one in court tomorrow. This has nothing to do with you, Ema. Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Hey! How do you know me?

Lana: Mia mentioned you. I've heard… quite a bit. And you must be Ms. Hopps. I've heard quite a bit about you as well. I must say, I was impress with you and your partner's detective skills for that case you handled.

Judy: Uh… thanks. So, your Lana? Lana Skye.

Lana: Yes.

Phoenix: Er. What exactly is it that you do…?

Lana: I'm Chief Prosecutor for this district.

Phoenix: Y-you're a prosecutor!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Two sisters… one a lawyer. Could this be a coincidence? Ema… Lana… I mean, they're just like…

Ema: Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Er, no, no. A-anyway, I heard that you were arrest for a murder?

Lana: Yes, though there's something that both you and Ms. Hopps should know from the start.

Judy: Which is?

Lana: The suspect in this case has confessed to the crime.

Phoenix: Huh?

Ema: W-wait! But the suspect… The suspect is…!

Lana: Me. I did it. Well, Mr. Wright?

Judy: Well, could you at least tell us what happened?

Lana: The crime took place yesterday, February 21st, at 5:15 PM.

Phoenix: That's quite specific.

Lana: It was in the witness's deposition. A witness clearly saw me committing the crime.

Phoenix: Uh… my that was a bit of bad luck, wasn't it?

Judy: Where did the crime take place?

Lana: The crime took place in the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office. The boy was found in the trunk of my subordinate's car.

Phoenix: The Prosecutor's Office, huh?

Phoenix (Thinking): In your subordinate's care trunk? Classy…

Lana: I was arrested on the spot. Caught red-handed, as it were.

Phoenix (Thinking): My, my…

Judy: So, who was the victim?

Lana: An investigator with the Police Department. I suppose the correct term is "Detective".

Ema: A detective…?

Lana: Death was due to a loss of blood. He was stabbed once in the stomach.

Judy: Oh sweet cheese and crackers!

Lana: Death wasn't immediate, but the wound was fatal.

Phoenix: I see…

Judy: And you sure it was a detective?

Lana: Yes… and I see it in your eyes that you know what this means.

Ema: What? Ms. Hopps? What does it mean?

Judy: I don't want to say this, cause it makes us look bad, but thanks to Lana now the police would be more than happy to try and make it look like she was one that done it!

Ema: Oh no!

Judy: And you're the Chief Prosecutor, right?

Lana: That's right. In fact, I'm a bit surprised that you don't recognize the district's Chief Prosecutor.

Ema: Um… Lana? What happened to your hand?

There was a bandage on Lana's left hand.

Lana: Oh, this? I cut myself by accident. When I stabbed him, that is.

Ema: Huh?

Lana: I'm not very good at being a criminal, I suppose.

Phoenix (Thinking): How am I supposed to defend this!? Time to change subject…

Phoenix: Um, you were in school with Mia, correct? A few years above her?

Lana: … Ema told you that, too, did she?

Ema: W-well, why not? I did drag them all the way here from his office!

Lana: Although it seems he has very little in common with Mia…

Phoenix (Thinking): Hey!

Lana: It was in law school. I was in my third year, and she was auditing the class. She was different than the other students.

Judy: Different… how?

Lana: She was strong… She'd do anything to become a defense attorney. Anything. That… was probably why she was attracted to me.

Phoenix: E-excuse me!?

Ema: Intellectually attracted! Lana was top of her class in school.

Lana: I was the best there was.

Phoenix: Oh…

Ema: I'm doing pretty good in school too, by the way!

Phoenix (Thinking): It sounds a bit different when Ema says it…

Lana: Well, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: E-excuse me?

Lana: As you can plainly see, I am admitting my guilt. I think it's safe to say… there's no way you or Ms. Hopps can take this case. None.

Ema: B-but, Lana!

Lana: …

Ema: You… you were always this way, weren't you? You never think of anyone but yourself.

Lana: …!

Ema: I know you didn't do it, Lana, I know! So… So how can you say you did!?

Lana: …

Ema: If I lose you… I'll be all alone! I… I hate you, Lana!

Lana: … Mr. Wright? Ms. Hopps?

Judy: Y-yes?

Lana: I believe our discussion here has ended. The rest… I leave to you two.

Phoenix and Judy: …!

Phoenix: Um… you mean, you're requesting my services as your defense?

Lana: Don't lose any sleep over it. Your client has confessed, after all. The case is over.

Judy: We'll help you, we promise.

Lana: …

Lana got up and left the room.

Phoenix (Thinking): Lana has confess to the crime, yes… But something doesn't fit. It's that look in Ema's eyes. There's something else going on here… and I'm going to find out what!

Ema: I'm sorry, you two.

Judy: It's alright, Ema. Your sister just probably scared that's all. We've had couple of clients being scare for a trial before.

Phoenix: I just never thought we be defending another prosecutor again.

Ema: She wasn't always like this you know; she used to be always smiling and gentle to everyone.

Phoenix: I see…

Judy: That sounds like someone I know, thought it was the other way around for him. Do you know the reason for the change?

Ema: I'm not sure myself… I… I just don't know.

Phoenix (Thinking): Sounds like there's something there that defies a simple scientific explanation.

Judy: Well in any case, we should head to the scene of the crime and do some investigating.

Ema: Right, let's go!


	3. Underground Parking Lot

February 22nd, 2017

Prosecutor's Office

Underground Parking Lot, 11:20 AM

Judy's POV

Judy: Huh, so this is what the underground parking lot looks like. We'll have to walk around to the front if we want to investigate.

Ema: Hey everyone! Keep up the good work!

Phoenix: H-hey! What are you thinking?

Ema: Well, they are going to be my coworkers three years from now after all. No harm in saying hello…

Judy: Actually there is. I don't have a search warrant or an okay from any police station.

Phoenix: And attorneys aren't supposed to examine crime scenes. We're trying not to stand out too much.

?: Hey there! You 'specting to go unnoticed here, pardner?

Judy (Thinking): Oh great, another person from the south.

I turned and saw some sort of cowboy, who is literally a cow, who looks like a Sheriff.

?: What do we have here? Looks like a bambina got loose from the ranch and is up to no good! Folks gotta learn to keep them dogies tied down, pardner.

Ema: M-Mr. Marshall!

Judy (Thinking): Well I'll say one thing; he looks like someone for Wild West.

?: Lookie here, Bambina. I know how you feel. But this is my gang's gold strike, see?

Ema: Strike…?

?: This is out claim, out territory. And the goldmine is… evidence. If you're fixin' to mess with what's ours… You'll regret it, pardner! You know what dreams the cacti out in the desert dream? You want to?

Judy (Thinking): What!?

Judy: Um, excuse me… Mr. Marshall, was it? Judy Hopps, I'm an office for the Zootopia police department. I'm also here to examine the crime scene.

?: Hmm, nice badge you got there, Miss. But if you say that you're here to examine, then where are the papers of request?

Judy: …! Uh…

?: Figures. I can't just let anyone in here without some sort of approval from the police department. You can look around this end if you want, but just stay away from the car?

Ema: Well, can we at least ask who owns that red car?

?: Well, if you want yourself a red mustang that like, get yourself to the saloon up on the 12th floor of the Prospector's Office. Might just find you a cervesa you like.

Phoenix: Um… sure.

?: Well, I have to be gettin' back now. Just stay away from the red car, and we won't have any troubles, happy trails Bambina.

Phoenix: …

Judy: …

Ema: …

Phoenix: Was that uh, hombre, a friend of yours?

Ema: Uh… kind of… sort of… Yeah. He's a detective.

Judy (Thinking): Detective? I say he's more of a patrolman.

Phoenix: Well, looks like we're stuck here till we get an approval from someone.

Judy: Still, it couldn't hurt to look around this part. There's a door and from the looks of it, I think it leads to the Security room up there.

Ema: Wow, so based on the scientific information, it looks a café!

Judy: … Uh… sure.

Phoenix: It sure is high; you can probably see the whole lot from there if you were to go in.

Judy: The chain link fence is pretty high too, a guess they want to keep the visitors from taking up the parking space for the prosecutors.

Ema: Hey guys! There's even a wall between here and car! There's even a phone here! … Uh, it doesn't seem to work. Oh no, I've gone deaf! My ears don't work!

Phoenix: Uh, I think it's just because the phone doesn't work. It's probably off line.

Judy: Now that you've mentioned it, there was a bad storm yesterday, so I wonder if it went out yesterday during the murder.

Ema: Hey, look!

Phoenix: Uh, a wallet. Um… excuse me, officer!

Judy: Wait, Phoenix!

Phoenix: What?

Judy: That wallet might have something there we need.

Ema: She's right! You forget that anything at a crime scene is evidence.

Phoenix: Should we really do this?

I gave him a nod. He opened the wallet and we found an ID card.

Phoenix: "Detective Bruce Goodman, ID # 5842189"

Judy: That might be our victim in this case!

Ema: See, isn't scientific investigation fun!?

Judy: I guess… Well there's nothing left for us to do. Guess we should head to the Prosecutor's Office and…

?: Excuse me? Were you two all set?

Ema: Us?

Coming out for the parking lot, was a lunch lady. She was a gray wolf, who was an expensive white fur coat.

Judy (Thinking): Whoa! What a wolf!

Ema: Y-you're selling lunches? Here? This is a crime scene!

?: Hello! Half n' Half, was it?

Ema: Oh. Uh, thanks.

?: And you, you wanted the Broccoli Forest, right?

Judy: Uh, sure.

?: And you, sir?

Phoenix: Y-yes?

?: Some Crunchy Goodness coming at you!

Phoenix: Uh… thanks.

?: This area is off limits to anyone without clearance. Especially passers-by. Or are you officers?

Judy: Well, I am. Officer Hoops. But I can't actually investigate the car.

Ema: What about you? You don't look like the type to have clearance.

?: Well, that's hardly a way to greet someone! Even if my days as the "Cough-up Queen" are over…

Phoenix: C-cough-up? Huh?

Ema: You know, I'm feeling kind of full. Maybe I'll pass on lunch…

?: I'm quite connected to this case, you see. The images are burned into my eyes, you might say. Yes, all the sordid secrets…

Ema: Secrets…?

?: Dear me. You are a slow one, aren't you? I'm referring to the murder. The stabbing of that detective.

Phoenix: Whaaat!?

Judy: So, you're the witness!? Please, whatever your name is, tells us what happened!

Angel: That name's Angel Starr. Don't you go forgetting it. Or before you know it I'll have you whimpering at my heels.

Phoenix: Y-y-yes, ma'am!

Judy: Very well, Angel. What did you witness?

Angel: Yesterday was the day of destiny… I knew something was going to happen… Just like I know that the Daily Special on Friday every week is salmon.

Phoenix: Destiny…? Was yesterday special for some reason?

Angel: You're a defense attorney, right? You should know then. You should know the foul misdeeds of the evil ones who haunt this den of inequity!

Ema: E-evil ones?

Angel: Prosecutors! They have no qualms at all about blacking the name of innocents! And yesterday they paid homage to the most evil one of all! They gave an award for "King of Prosecutors"… What a farce!

Judy: So there was some kind of award ceremony for prosecutors on the day of the murder.

Angel: I was almost compelled to lace their lunches with something foul…

Ema: Do you have a personal grievance against prosecutors or something? Or is there some kind of scientific evidence of this um, "evil"?

Angel: Young miss… Mock me at your own risk! You'll soon find out why they call me the "Cough-up Queen"!

Ema: Ew!

Angel: The most heinous of all the evil ones, the one they awarded yesterday… It was in his car that they found the body! Proof that he devours the evilest lunches of all!

Ema: R-really!?

Judy: So, he was stabbed in someone else's car? But how, did someone drive him here or something?

Angel: Well, from what I've heard, the Chief Prosecutor called the victim to come to the parking lot.

Phoenix: R-really!?

Judy: What exactly did you witnessed though?

Angel: It was a fascinating spectacle, to be sure! I now feel like I know what they say when they talk about a "woman's wrath." To see Lana Skye wield that knife so…

Phoenix: !

Angel: Her knife flashed in anger, brining him to a sad end. It was truly a sight to see.

Ema: Y-you mean you saw the very moment of the crime!?

Angel: The sound of his silvery ties to this world being cruelly cut still rings in my ears. And the rhythmic beat of Lana Skye's knife…

Phoenix: Wait a second! You know Lana Skye?

Angel: Hmph. Of course. It's quite a feat… becoming Chief Prosecutor. How many lunch boxes of sin did she pack to make that journey, I wonder!

Ema: She… always travels light.

Judy (Thinking): Something strange is going on here? Who is this lady?

Judy: Ms. Starr. Could you tell us a little bit about yourself?

Angel: I come here every day to sell lunches. I import only the freshest and the best from the Far East. For some reason, the box lunches are a hit here.

Ema: Why not make the lunches here rather than import them?

Angel: Did you say something?

Ema: N-no…

Angel: Only true connoisseurs can understand… The kind you can only tell someone who has tried General Tso's Trilobite lunch set.

Ema: Ah… Nevermind… You win.

Angel: Anyway, I come here every day to sell lunches. My boyfriend works in the security room here in at the Prosecutor's Office.

Judy: Your boyfriend?

Angel: See the security room over there?

Phoenix: The glass-walled booth?

Angel: I sell my lunches and, since I'm here anyway, I drop in to see him.

Judy: I see.

Ema: So, to scientifically analyze the data available so far… You, Ms. Starr, are a lunch vendor with an ulterior motive for coming here!

Judy (Thinking): A motive? What kind of motive would that be…?

Phoenix: Not to be mean, but did you have a bad experience with a prosecutor, Ms. Starr? I sense some… hostility.

Angel: Hostility? Hah! Perhaps. Prosecutors are all alike. And the bigger they get, the worse they smell. Kind of like 10-day old clams in the chowder.

Judy (Thinking): Ugh… this lady knows how to ruin someone's appetite.

Ema: That'd be a sure cause of food poisoning! Scientifically speaking, of course. I mean, now you're talking "Cough-up Queen"!

Judy (Thinking): This lady sure is mysterious. There's got to be something more to her than just a lunch lady.

Judy: Alright, thank you for your time. We'll see you in the trial tomorrow and good luck with your boyfriend.


	4. High Prosecutors Office

February 22nd, 2017

High Prosecutor's Office

Room 1202 11:59 AM

Phoenix's POV

Ema: This is the kind of room that just screams "I can do the job." Quite the change from your office, really.

Phoenix: Thanks.

Judy: Still, she as a point, this does look like an office for someone that loves his or her job.

Ema: Look, look! There's a trophy or something here!

Phoenix (Thinking): A trophy? What, that shield?

Ema: It takes real nerve to display stuff like this. Whoever's office this is, he must be a real stuck-up jerk!

?: Mr. Phoenix Wright… Ms. Judy Hopps… you two never tire of prying into other people's business, do you?

Phoenix (Thinking): That voice…

A chair turned around revealing you know who.

Phoenix: Long time, no see, Edgeworth.

Ema: Huh? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Judy: You know him, Ema?

Ema: O-of course! I'm his biggest fan! My sister introduced us once, and…

Phoenix (Thinking): Right… her sister was the Chief Prosecutor, after all.

Edgeworth: Well? What brings you three here? I'll warn you… I've been known to be a real stuck-up jerk…

Ema: N-no! Did I…? No! It was just, Ms. Hopps here, she…

Judy: Hey now… don't drag me into this!

Phoenix: Anyway, we're here to investigate a murder case!

Edgeworth: Murder…?

Judy: Yeah, a detective was stabbed to death here in the trunk of someone's red looking sports car.

Edgeworth: Sports car, you say? That's… my car.

Ema: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Y-y-y-your car!?

Phoenix (Thinking): I'll say one thing, she can certainly scream.

Phoenix: So, the body was found in your car?

Edgeworth: Go ahead, say it, Wright. You think I did it, don't you? After you and your friends went through all that trouble to help me the last year, no less.

Ema: N-no, we don't think you did it! I mean, it was sister who stabbed him… Uh, wait, no, she didn't do that! I mean…

Edgeworth: Wait… So you're the Chief Prosecutor's little sister, then?

Ema: Y-yes, sir! Ema Skye! It, uh… It's nice to meet you again!

Phoenix (Thinking): Now that didn't sound forced at all…

Edgeworth: Ah, now I remember. You've… really grown. I'll admit, it was a surprise to me, too. To think that my own car would become the scene of a murder. More surprising still… Now I'm forced to prove my superior's guilt.

Judy: W-w-wait… What!? You're going to be the prosecutor tomorrow!?

Edgeworth: Lana Skye is the Chief Prosecutor… the top prosecutor in the district. She can't prosecute herself, so I'll be the prosecutor at the trial tomorrow.

Ema: You!? Mr. Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: Well, to be honest… It's a bit of a miracle I'm still here at all.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Edgeworth: Rumors. You've two already heard the rumors about me, haven't you?

Phoenix (Thinking): Miles Edgeworth… It's hard to remember a time when there WEREN'T rumors about this guy… Forging evidence, arranging false testimony, illegal searches, you name it…

Edgeworth: Thanks to you and Mr. Wilde, my innocence was established in the end of last year. However, there are some who say I'm the one responsible for the current incident.

Phoenix: Wh-what? That's crazy!

Edgeworth: Hmph. Some people need very little excuse to think ill of others. It's a fact of life. Impossible to stop.

Ema: But…

Edgeworth: Some of them even go so far as to present me with toys like this… They think it's funny.

Judy: You mean this shield? What is this thing, anyway?

Ema: It's got a big "K" on it.

Edgeworth: *mumbles* of Prosecutors…

Phoenix: Huh? What's that?

Edgeworth: It's the "King of Prosecutors" trophy.

Ema: K-K-K… "King of Prosecutors"!?

Edgeworth: It's a great honor. They send that shield to the best prosecutor each year.

Me and Judy looked at him with a grin on our faces.

Edgeworth: What! So?

Judy: So… That "K"… That stands for king?

Edgeworth: Yeah, you got a problem with that? I didn't design the thing!

Phoenix: And you were the best of the best this year, huh?

Edgeworth: You and Ms. Hopps can take that foolish grin elsewhere. I lost a day of work to receive that travesty.

Ema: Huh? Why's that?

Edgeworth: I had to go to the Police Department ceremony to receive that broken shield.

Judy: The Police Department? The one near the Police Station? Where Detective Gumshoe works?

Edgeworth: Yes, you've been before, correct? Where they have Detention Center and the Criminal Affairs.

Ema: Um, I was wondering something about your shield… Why is it broken?

Edgeworth: What does it matter? I've got more important things to worry about.

Judy: Well, all the same, we like to know little more about yesterday. It might give us some more information about the case.

Edgeworth: Hmm, very well. What do you want to know about?

Phoenix: Well, we like to ask more about yesterday and want were you doing before the murder happened.

Edgeworth: Yesterday was a very busy day for the Prosecutor's Office.

Judy: How come?

Edgeworth: It was our annual cleaning day at the Prosecutor's Office.

Ema: Cleaning day?

Edgeworth: Working with the Police Department, we sort and file all evidence for solved cases. We call it "evidence transferal."

Judy: I see. So it's just like, what I do at my Police Station.

Ema: So wiping your hands of old cases, in other words.

Edgeworth: Oh, and another thing… A ceremony was held at the Police Department. There's an annual review and awards for outstanding police officers and prosecutors.

Phoenix: And that's when you got the shield?

Judy: How long were you in the Police Department?

Edgeworth: I was at the police department yesterday afternoon… I got back here at 5:12.

Phoenix: That's… very precise.

Ema: People like myself and Mr. Edgeworth pride ourselves on our precision, Mr. Wright.

Edgeworth: No, I place little faith in my memory. The only thing I trust is solid evidence.

Judy: A parking sub?

Edgeworth: This is the parking sub from the underground lot.

Phoenix (Thinking): The murder took place around 5:15…

Ema: So the murder happened right after you got back.

Judy: One more thing. What do you know about the Chief Prosecutor, Lana Skye?

Edgeworth: Chief Prosecutor Skye? Yes… We first worked together on a case two years ago. It was my first big case.

Ema: That's right, I remember.

Phoenix (Thinking): Two years ago… I wasn't even a lawyer yet.

Edgeworth: Since then, I always felt that she was looking out for me… It appears I was mistaken.

Ema: M-mistaken!? Why? I mean, I know she's not the warmest person… But I'm sure she felt some responsibility for you!

Edgeworth: Then… why? Why did she stab someone in the truck of my car? Not only that… She stabbed him with my knife.

Judy: Wha… Huh!?

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth! Your knife was the murder weapon!?

Edgeworth: To be specific, it was the knife kept in the toolbox in the truck of my car.

Phoenix: Um… Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: What?

Phoenix: Are you sure you didn't do it?

Edgeworth: …

Judy: Phoenix!

Phoenix: Come on, can't either one of you take a joke?

Ema: You have a strange sense of humor, Mr. Wright!

The door burst open and a frantic cat came in the office.

?: Umm…! Excuse me! But is Mr. Edgeworth, uh… anywhere on the premise?

Edgeworth: I'm Edgeworth. What is it?

?: I'm here, sir, at the request of the Chief, sir! I've got your report, sir!

Edgeworth: Report? What? Did you find new evidence in the case against Chief Prosecutor Skye!?

Phoenix (Thinking): I don't like the way this conversation is going at all…

?: Er… Skye, sir? No, sir! No name of that kind, sir! Not in this report, sir!

Edgeworth: …!

Phoenix (Thinking): I think I just heard Edgeworth's lid blow.

Edgeworth: I made a clear request to the Police Department, did I not? I need to focus on the trial tomorrow, so don't bring me anything unrelated!

?: Sir! But, but sir! I'm just following orders, sir! They told me to bring this to you! I wasn't aware of the particulars of your arrangements with us…

Edgeworth: Give me your name!

Meekins: U-uh, yes… yes, sir! M-M-Meekins, sir. Officer Meekins!

Edgeworth: Right. Officer Meekins? Take your report and leave. And good luck with that raise next month.

Meekins: *whimper* B-but, sir, I d-didn't know!

Phoenix (Thinking): Poor guy. Looks like he was absent on the day they gave out brains and good luck.

Edgeworth: Wright.

Phoenix: Y-yes, sir!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Gah! He caught me off guard!

Edgeworth: As you and Ms. Hopps can see, I'm busy. If you two want to know more, go down to the Police Department. They can tell you more information you need.

Judy: Thanks, Edgeworth. Good luck and see you in court.

Phoenix (Thinking): He seems to have finally calmed down at least.


	5. Police Station

February 22nd, 2017

Police Department

Entrance, 1:00 PM

Ema's POV

Judy: Whew… we've made it, finally.

Ema: Why would they put the detectives so far away from the Prosecutor's Office?

Judy: Oh, it wasn't that bad. It took us about 30mins to get here.

Phoenix: Traffic wasn't that bad, either. There's a good place to park right here, Judy.

We got of the car and start walking towards the department.

Judy: It's been awhile since we've been to the department. Though most of the times we've been here was to see our clients and Gumshoe.

Phoenix: ? What's that thing over there?

I looked where Mr. Wright was pointing and saw a dancing looking piece of plywood. It felt, creepy.

Ema: Disturbing! Why does it undulate like that?

Judy: Oh, is this the "Blue Banger?"

Phoenix: "Blue Banger"?

Judy: Detective Gumshoe told me that the police we're thinking of a mascot for their department of the district and they came up with this.

Phoenix: I see.

Ema: Wow, you know a lot about the Police Department, Ms. Hopps!

Judy: Well, I don't know much about this place, but it's very similar to my police department where I work.

Ema: Still, he does seem familiar, somehow…

Phoenix: Forget the Blue Badger! Who's that next to him!?

Judy: Someone appears to be… dancing with the Blue Badger…?

I looked at the person that was dancing, then he notice me and started to run really fast.

Gumshoe: H-h-h-hey, pal! W-w-w-what're you doin' here!?

Phoenix: That's my line, Detective Gumshoe.

Judy: More importantly, why were you over there dancing with the Blue Badger?

Gumshoe: What!? Um, well…

Ema (Thinking): He certainly is quite the detective.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'll have you know I'm a very busy man, pal. But I'll give you one word of advice, pal. You'd better not agree to defend the suspect in this case.

Ema: Wh… Why not?

Gumshoe: Huh? Well… It's just that the Chief Prosecutor had confessed to the crime. She says she summoned the detective to the Prosecutor's Office and… she killed him.

Ema: But, what if she's not telling the truth!?

Gumshoe: Yes, well… no! C'mon, pal! There's plenty of evidence against her!

Ema: B-but what if the evidence was faked?

Gumshoe (Whispering to Phoenix and Judy): Hey, pal. Can I speak to you two for a second?

Ema (Thinking): The nerve of that detective! Thinking my sister had done it!

Gumshoe: Whoa! You're the Chief Prosecutor's little sister!?

Ema: Just, please investigate this case carefully, okay? Scientifically!

Gumshoe: Yessir! Oh, by the way. You might want to keep your voices down. You don't want to be overheard using words like "faked"…

Ema: Huh?

Gumshoe: It's just… it's a sensitive issue with us these days.

Judy: So what are you doing here, Detective? Shouldn't you be investigating the crime by now?

Gumshoe: Well, I would… but, they've kicked me out of Criminal Affairs…

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe! What did you do this time?

Gumshoe: Whaddya mean, "this time"!?

Ema: Then, what happened? I know things are busy right now… I mean… with my sister's case and all…

Gumshoe: It's true. We've never had a Chief Prosecutor murder anyone before! Only the highest-ranked people are being let into the Criminal Affairs now… The lowest ranking guy in there is our chief of detectives. They're not letting any of us rank-and-file detectives in at all.

Judy: None of you?

Gumshoe: So, anyway, I thought I'd spend the day getting the badger dance down pat.

Ema: Um… Isn't there anything else you could be doing?

Gumshoe: The Chief of Police himself is directing this investigation, pal. And Officer Marshall was assigned to the underground parking lot.

Judy: Officer Marshall…? You mean that cowboy at the underground parking lot?

Gumshoe: Yep, that's him alright. A patrolman in charge of a crime scene… It's unheard of, pal!

Judy: Speaking of detectives, we found this ID card at the underground lot in the Prosecutor's Office. Do you know anything about this Detective?

Gumshoe: Well let's see here… Detective Bruce Goodman. Goodman…. Goodman… Sounds familiar… … Nah, my mistake.

Ema: But don't you work together with him in Criminal Affairs?

Gumshoe: Whoa! Now I remember! Bruce Goodman! He's the victim!

Judy: Can you tell us more about Detective Goodman?

Gumshoe: He was a detective, like myself. Detective Bruce Goodman.

Ema: Hmm… Don't you think it's strange? I mean, why would the victim's ID card be laying on the ground where we found it?

Gumshoe: Well, Detective Goodman should have been at the Police Department yesterday. There was an evidence transferal for a case he handled two years ago.

Judy: Evidence transferal… Edgeworth was mentioning something about that too. That's where you guys clean up cases that are solved right?

Gumshoe: Correct.

Ema: But… Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office…

Gumshoe: Well, that's the thing… It's hard to say this, but… Word is that Chief Prosecutor Skye called him out there, to the parking lot.

Judy: Really?

Phoenix: Were you by chance, at the award ceremony, Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Of course! I got award for diligence, myself!

Judy: Congratulations!

Gumshoe: I was also so proud of Mr. Edgeworth for winning the King of Prosecutors trophy. He's even got naysayers in the Prosecutor's Office. Yeah, he's in a tough spot, again…

Phoenix: "Again" …?

Gumshoe: Well, it all started with the murder of that defense attorney, Hammond.

Judy: But Edgeworth was found innocent!

Gumshoe: Listen, pal, there have always been rumors about Edgeworth. Forging evidence, making deals with witnesses… Nothing outright, but there were always whispered rumors. Ever since he was accused of murder, no one's whispering. They're practically shouting!

Ema: But… but there's no evidence against him!

Gumshoe: Well, Mr. Edgeworth has always had usually strong ties to the department higher-ups. It's only natural that people would be suspicious.

Judy: I feel bad, I can't image what that must feel like.

Gumshoe: Well, I'm sure your partner does, with him being a fox and all. He's probably been through the same thing Mr. Edgeworth's going through right now. Anyway, this latest case has started a new rumor. People say the only reason he took this case... is because he's aiming for the Chief Prosecutor position himself!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Gumshoe: But I know the truth, pal! Nobody wants to be the one who has to prosecute the Chief Prosecutor! Mr. Edgeworth is biting the bullet on this one! He's doing this for all of us!

Ema: Um… Mr. Gumshoe, sir. I was wondering about that plywood over there.

Gumshoe: Oh, you mean the Blue Badger? It's my master piece!

Judy: R-really. You made this, Detective Gumshoe!?

Gumshoe: The chief threw together some designs and I just did my thing, pal.

Ema: N-nice work…

Gumshoe: It's battery-powered, so it can go anywhere! There's no switch, so it just dance dance dances until the batteries die!

Ema: Poor Blue Badger… fated to dance until he drops.

Gumshoe: … Anyway, that's all I know. I'm not officially on the case, you know.

Judy: Thank you, Detective Gumshoe.

Phoenix: Why aren't you handling the case, Detective Gumshoe? We met this cow who is… what was his name? The cow in the parking lot…

Gumshoe: That'd be Officer Marshall. He was appointed directly by the Chief of Police…

Phoenix: Officer Marshall… Is he some kind of Wild West sheriff or something?

Gumshoe: No, Jake Marshall's just a regular officer… From West LA.

Phoenix: For a moment there, I wasn't sure.

Gumshoe: Look, pal, let me try to make things a little easier for you. Show them this and they'll let you examine the crime scene… maybe. Just act like you're supposed to be there, and nobody will look at you twice, pal!

Judy: Thanks, Gumshoe.


	6. Jake Marshall

February 22nd, 2017

Prosecutor's Office

Underground Parking Lot, 2:00 PM

Judy's POV

Judy: Looks like the cops are still investigating.

?: I have to be getting back to the shop…

?: Sorry… Looks like I'll be stuck in this pit 'til the sun sleeps.

?: I'll see you in my dreams tonight, then, baby.

The door to the security room opens, reveling Angel Starr.

Angel: Oh! Still here?

Ema: Ah, h-hello.

Angel: Why the surprised looks? Didn't I mention…? I've got a boyfriend in Criminal Affairs, too.

Judy: Affairs…?

Angel: Well I should be going, see you people in court tomorrow.

After she left, Mr. Marshall came out from the door as well.

Marshall: Hey! What's wrong, bambina? You're lookin' like a dogie that's lost its herd!

Judy: Uh… good day do you too, Officer Marshall. Here, as promised I've got a letter of introduction from Detective Gumshoe.

Marshall: Gumshoe…? Ah, that old cowdog? Hmm… He holding a birthday party or something?

Phoenix: Huh?

Marshall: Look, where it should say letter of "introduction"… It says "invitation."

Phoenix: Ah… I think he just miswrote it.

Marshall: No worries. This proves it's from Detective Gumshoe, better than a blood test. Guess I'd better let you in, then.

Judy: Well, while we're here, can I ask you some questions about the crime?

Phoenix: You talk to Marshall. Me and Ema will look around the crime scene.

Judy: So, Officer Marshall? Could you tell me more about the victim, Mr. Goodman?

He was drinking his water before speaking.

Marshall: Good men always die young. Remember that, pardner.

Judy: Um… that doesn't answer my question. Bruce Goodman… he was a detective, right?

Marshall: Well, well, the little bunny's got ears on her. Detective Goodman was stabbed here at 5:15… The smiling Madonna told me the tale…

Judy: Angel Starr, you mean.

Marshall: One stab to the chest. A fine piece of work. This here's the autopsy report.

Judy: Thank you.

I looked at the report real quick. As he said, one stab to the stomach, and the knife was about 12cm. The strange thing here is that it said that it said that Goodman died between 4:00 to 5:30.

Judy (Thinking): That's strange. If he was stabbed here at 5:15, then where did the 4:00 come from?

As I was about to ask him some more questions, I heard a phone go off.

Judy (Thinking): Oh no, Phoenix!

Marshall: Hey! What's going on over there?

*beep*

Phoenix: Ah! Oh, s-sorry.

Marshall: I see you, pardner! You pressed the redial on that there phone, didn't you?

Phoenix: Uh, well, yeah…

Ema: Whose phone is this, anyway? It was on the ground next to the trunk where the victim was stabbed.

Marshall: Whose is it? That belongs to Chief Prosecutor Skye.

Ema: What? It's my sister's!?

Marshall: She apparently dropped it when she was taken into custody, right after the crime. Look… the last call was made right when the murder occurred! Looks like she was fixing to call someone. Except she only spoke for a few seconds, according to this.

Judy: Who did she call!?

Marshall: No idea. Sorry, pardner. Now, I got a question for your spiky-hair friend, pardner. I heard a phone ring just now… one of those new-fangled ring-tunes.

Phoenix: Oh? That? Oh…

Judy: I-it, was my phone, sir!

Marshall: Wh-what!? Your phone?

Judy: Uh… yeah. My, uh, boyfriend was trying to call, but, uh, we lost connection somehow. Funny, huh? Eh, eh…

Marshall: … I hope you're not lying… They shoot you for that in Texas, pardner!

Judy (Thinking): Great, Phoenix. You own me for this!

Judy: Well anyway, Mr. Marshall. I was wondering if the Chief Prosecutor, Ms. Skye was involved with the victim in any way.

Marshall: Funny you should mention that, bambina. Chief Prosecutor Skye and Detective Goodman… had nothing in common at all.

Ema: Nothing in common…?

Marshall: They apparently worked together on a case a few years back.

Phoenix: So… there's no motive!

Marshall: Seems like it, but yet she killed him anyway. Goodman wasn't a particularly gifted detective. That's one reason why he didn't do much work with the Chief Prosecutor…

Ema: But, my sister called the victim here on the day of the murder, right? Here… to this parking lot?

Marshall: So it seems. Like calling an unarmed man to a shootout at high noon.

Ema: So there's no connection between Detective Goodman and my sister!

Marshall: That's correct, but… There's a goldmine of evidence against her…

Phoenix: …!

Marshall: And the prospector tomorrow is none other than Edgeworth himself… I'm afraid your sister's fate is decided, bambina. Many condolences.

Ema: Officer Marshall!

Marshall: Yeah, bambina?

Ema: H-how can you say that!? You and my sister, you were…

He looked at Ema with a bit of guilt in his eyes.

Marshall: …! I apologize, bambina. Something must have gotten to me. Maybe it's that dry wind that's a-blowin' through the Prospector's Office.

Judy (Thinking): First Angel Starr and now Mr. Marshall. Something is up here.

Judy: Mr. Marshall. I heard from Detective Gumshoe that you are a patrolman, not a detective.

Marshall: Funny, you mention that, bambina. But I used to be one of them fancy-shoed "Detectives" till two years ago, to tell you the truth.

Phoenix: Oh, really?

Ema: But you're a patrolman now. So how can you be in charge of a crime scene?

Marshall: Nothing gets by you, does it, bambina?

Phoenix: So, why are you in charge?

Marshall: No reason. We're just short on hands right now. I'm keeping an eye out in the meantime.

Judy: But Detective Gumshoe said he wasn't busy when we met him.

Marshall: He's nothing but a sad ol' cowdog, that can't find his tail. Maybe it's because he runs with that Edgeworth, eh?

Phoenix: Edgeworth…?

Marshall: That cowdog's been kicked out of this cattle run… by order of the Chief of Police. Just, he don't realize it yet.

Judy (Thinking): Wh-what!? Gumshoe's been kicked out!?

Marshall: Suspicious about Mr. Edgeworth have been flying around for nearly two years now.

Phoenix: Yeah, forging evidence… arranging testimonies, you name it.

Marshall: He was unbeatable because he did whatever it took to win. Unbeatable that is, until he met you.

Ema: But rumors are just… rumors, aren't they? These are prosecutors we're talking about! Evidence is everything to them!

Marshall: If you follow the rumors about Edgeworth to their source, you find one person… But… they're off limits. Untouchable, you might say.

Phoenix: One person? Who?

Marshall: Bambina…It's your sister. Chief Prospector Lana Skye.

Ema: What!? My sister…?

Marshall: Edgeworth couldn't rustle all those cattle by himself. Some people load their guns with bullets; some people load them with "deals."

Phoenix: What, you're saying Edgeworth was making deals to win trials?

Marshall: "Where there's gunshots, there's bound to be bullets." That's what the old-timers say. There's a big ol' secret hidden around here somewhere. Everyone knows it.

Judy (Thinking): Big old secrets, is right.

Marshall: Well, I should be headed back to the station now. You just run along and prepared yourself for the trial. Happy trails bambina.

Judy: You two own me!

Phoenix: Eh, s-sorry about that.

Judy: Well, did you find anything?

Ema: Other than my sister's phone, we found this note in the trunk of the car. We think it belongs to Goodman.

I look at the note that Ema gave me, on it; it says 6-7S 12/2.

Judy: What does it mean? Is this a code or something?

Phoenix: I don't know.

Ema: So, well, how are we doing so far?

Phoenix: I guess we've got some clues…

Judy: We've got the autopsy report, a note from the victim, and a cell phone…

Ema: So… you think we'll be okay?

Judy: I think so. Though I wish we have more information about this case.

Phoenix: I'm sure we'll find something out in the trial tomorrow. The only thing that's still bothering me is that Lana is confessing to the crime. This won't be an easy battle.

Ema: No problem! I can guarantee that she's not the criminal.

Judy: Oh by the way, whose phone went off when I was speaking to Marshall?

Phoenix: I think I have an idea.

Phoenix whip out Lana's phone and pressed the redial button and the phone went off. It sounded like it was coming from…

Judy: Ema!?

Phoenix: I figured it was yours. That's the Steel Samurai theme, from that popular T.V. show for kids.

Ema: …!

Judy: So, it was you Ema!? You're sister tried to call you?

Ema: I… I'm sorry!

Phoenix: Can you tell us what you talked about?

Ema: I… She hung up right away.

Phoenix: I see…

I looked at Ema, she seems really concerned for her sister. I want to be angry with her, but the look on her face reminds me on Nick would feel concerned or guilty for me if anything was wrong. This case is going to be the most toughest case we've ever had. And it'll be even tougher without Maya or Nick to help us, but Nick didn't give up on Edgeworth or me when I was in a comma, so I must to the same for him. Wish me and Phoenix lots of luck Nick.


	7. First Trial

February 23rd, 2017

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 9:34 AM

Judy's POV

Lana: How did the investigation go yesterday, you two?

Judy: Well, we've found some evidence, but there's still lots of questions left unanswered.

Phoenix: Yeah, there's still a lot of… gray areas.

Ema: Or rather, the whole thing is one big gray area…

Lana: Don't worry about me, no matter what the outcome. I'm ready to accept my fate.

Ema: I believe in you, sis.

Lana: Mr. Wright, let me offer you a word of advice.

Phoenix: Yes?

Lana: A defense attorney should never "believe" in their client.

Ema and Judy: …!

Lana: The defendant is called to trial because they are suspected of wrongdoing! Never forget that.

Phoenix: Ms. Skye, you… You remind me a lot of Mia. But there is one decisive difference between you and her.

Lana: And that is?

Phoenix: You're not a defense attorney.

Lana: … I believe it's almost time for the trial. Good luck, Mr. Wright.

Judy (Thinking): This is it. The first trial without Nick or Maya to help us. Did Nick feel this way too when I wasn't there one time? Well he was still brave and confident for me and Phoenix. Now it's my turn. I promise Nick, I won't let you down!

I close my eyes and for a moment I thought I saw Nick for a second. I open them up and turned around, it was just Ema and Phoenix.

Ema: You okay, Ms. Hopps?

Judy: Yeah, just nervous.

Ema: Don't worry. I believe in you two, and I'll be with you near the defendants table to help you. I know my sister didn't do it. You've got to believe me.

I looked at her and I felt a bit better from that pep talk.

Phoenix: You're ready? This isn't going to be easy.

Judy: Like we've haven't gotten easy cases before. We can do this!

District Court

Courtroom No. 9, 10:00 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: The prosecution has been ready for a while, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): Edgeworth… I haven't been in court since Edgeworth's trial… It's been a while now.

Edgeworth: I hope that personal feelings will not be a part of the proceedings today, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: …!

Edgeworth: I will choose the path I think is right, regardless of what those around me might say. The judgment to be made here is in our hands, not those of anyone else.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please.

Judy: He seems to have learned a lot since his trial. I have to say I'm looking forward on what he has to bring to this trial.

Edgeworth: Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye has committed an unpardonable crime. Not only that, but she was rash enough to commit it in the Prosecutor's Office lot!

Ema: Wow… He's much more forceful in person. I suddenly feel like confessing to everything!

Edgeworth: However, she will now pay for her rashness with her life. There was a witness to her crime… A "professional" witness!

Judge: Well then, call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls its first witness, Ms. Angel Starr, to the stand.

Phoenix (Thinking): The "Cough-up Queen"…?

Ms. Starr got up and took the stand.

Judge: Hmm? Haven't I seen you somewhere…?

Angel: You order the Caviar Lunch, right?

Judge: Ho ho! Caviar! I've never eaten caviar before!

Phoenix (Thinking): The judge is really wolfing it down…

Angel: Ah, and for you… I have a Fiesta Bowl.

Judy: Uh… thanks.

Edgeworth: Will the witness state her name and profession?

Angel: Ah, and you, sir… Did you order "The Fingerprint" lunchbox?

Edgeworth: It is too early for lunch. Your name and profession, please.

Angel: … Well, Your Honor? How does it taste?

Judge: So this is why everyone raves about caviar! It's so tasty it hurts! I always thought caviar would taste like pickled tapioca.

Phoenix (Thinking): What the heck does pickled tapioca taste like!?

Edgeworth: Name. Profession. Now.

Angel: Me? The name is Angel Starr. Don't do forgetting it. I find myself running Lunchland these days. Is… that what you wanted me to say, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Very well, witness. Please describe the incident to us.

Judge: The prosecution will wait! I'm not finished eating…

Phoenix and Judy: Hurry it up!

Judge: Mmmm… Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. As you know, we usually call on the police of provide a description of the crime…

Angel: Your Honor, as Mr. Edgeworth has said to the court… I am a… "professional."

Judge: Uh… Huh? What exactly does that mean?

Edgeworth: Until two years ago, Ms. Angel Starr was a special investigator with the police. She was a first-rate homicide detective.

Ema: Wh-whaaaat!? Ms. Starr was a detective!?

Judge: … Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hah! I-I know who you are! Cough-up…!?

Angel: Cough-up Queen Angel Starr, Your Honor. Long time no see.

Judge: V-v-very well! Y-you may continue with the description, Ms. Starr!

Phoenix (Thinking): Just who is this lady!?

Angel: If I might have the court's attention over here…

She pulled out an overhead map of the Prosecutor's Office parking lot.

Angel: The parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office is divided into two blocks. A block is for the Prosecutor's Office personnel. B block is for visitors and clients… A chain divider separates the two blocks.

Judge: I suppose that's to keep visitors from taking up prosecutor's space, yes.

Angel: The crime took place by a car in the back of A block, in the car's trunk. The killer stabbed the victim with a knife and went to drive the body out. Unfortunately for her there was a witness, and an arrest was made on the spot.

Judge: And who was this valiant "witness"…?

Angel: Why, it was me, Your Honor.

Judge: I see, and did you see the very moment of the crime?

Angel: Of course, Your Honor. Immediately after that, I apprehended the Chief Prosecutor.

Judge: Hmm… It seems rather cut and dry, doesn't it? Well, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Uh… I can't agree on principle, Your Honor.

Angel: It seems that some poor losers are unwilling to accept the truth, Your Honor. Shall I proceed to to crush what little hope they have remaining?

Judge: If you can… Then give them your worst, Ms. Starr!

Phoenix (Thinking): Wait, are they talking about me…!?


	8. Angel's Account

Angel: Somehow, I always knew a day like this would come. I was on my way to deliver a lunchbox to my boyfriend… When I sensed something… perhaps it was my finely-honed detective instincts working. Then, through a wire fence, I saw the chief prosecutor standing next to a garish car. The chief prosecutor was holding a knife in her right hand… Then, she thrust the pointy tip of the knife into Detective Goodman's chest!

Judge: Hmm… Brining a lunchbox to your boyfriend? How touching!

Edgeworth: Hmph. As you can see… There is no room for doubt.

Judge: The key "point" of your testimony seems to be nothing other than… the point of the knife which you saw being stabbed into Detective Goodman!

Angel: So… how does it feel to be utterly crushed?

Phoenix: I… I'm still thinking about that.

Judy: Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. What now?

Ema: I-it's merely a flesh wound, guys!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright. You may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Ms. Starr, how did you know that all of this would happen?

Angel: I respect the prosecutors' basic abhorrence of crime. Yet their methods are ugly and twisted. Twisted methods will always lead to tragedy.

Edgeworth: The lunchlady's uninformed opinion is duly noted.

Angel: Given that they are used to erasing inconvenient evidence at their whim… Killing off a detective that knew too much is merely an extension if that.

Edgeworth: …

Judy: Do you have a grudge against prosecutors or something, Ms. Starr? You had the same attitude towards them when we first met you.

Angel: I felt that I had found my dream job when I became an investigator… And if I hadn't been laid off by those prosecutors over there, I'd still be one.

Phoenix: Laid off…?

Phoenix (Thinking): She was fired…

Angel: To me, prosecutors are nothing more than worms. That said, I am a pro, as you know. My testimony is unbiased… and flawless.

Phoenix: Now, this boyfriend… he's the detective?

Angel: Not that boyfriend. The security guard.

Judge: Th-"that" boyfriend? You have… several?

Angel: Yes. "This" boyfriend, "that" boyfriend, and "the other" boyfriend. Care to join? The "yet another" boyfriend is still open for applicants.

Judge: … I-I'll stick with the lunch, thanks.

Ema: Note to self: the judge had to think before replying.

Judy: Point being, where were you when you bring your lunchbox to your boyfriend?

Angel: In the security guard room, by A Block. It's up on the second level so you can see everything from there.

Phoenix: Incidentally, did you bring your lunchboxes by car?

Angel: Since I'm a visitor now, I parked in B Block.

Ema: So… she was in B Block when she witnessed the crime.

Phoenix: And by "garish car," you mean…

Angel: Mr. Edgeworth's car, yes.

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth's!?

Angel: Incidentally, the knife with the victim was stabbed was also Mr. Edgeworth's. Wasn't it?

Edgeworth: … Indeed, it was.

Judge: Hmm! What an odd case this is. And the person you saw… you are sure it was the defendant?

Angel: I saw her from no further than thirty feet away. I am certain it was her.

Phoenix (Thinking): If she's telling the truth, we're doomed!

Ema: Let's just do what we can! Even if we don't have any proof, we can always complain!

Phoenix: Witness! In your testimony, you clearly stated the following: Prosecutors are more than worms. Ergo! You are a biased witness!

Angel: You might want to keep those silly opinions to YOURSELF in the future, rookie.

Phoenix: Huh? Rookie?

Angel: Unless you're willing to risk the consequences of doubting me? I'll fry you like a fritter! Crispy on the outside… chewy on the inside!

Judge: That… That was inspiring!

Judy: So if what you are saying is true, then do you have any proof to back your claim up?

Angel: Hmm… of course. You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?

Judge: A-a photograph! You took this!?

Angel: The moment I witnessed the crime, my reflexes took over and snap! I took a picture. In fact… One of my lunchboxes is rigged with a camera.

Phoenix (Thinking): I suppose that's more exciting than just hanging it around your neck.

Edgeworth: Er… this is my first time seeing this photograph.

Angel: You think I show it to you, a prosecutor? Think again.

Edgeworth: …!

Angel: My boyfriend works in the photography division of Criminal Affairs.

Judge: Well… this is most certainly the defendant!

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh, that is unmistakably Lana Skye!

Edgeworth: So what was the defendant doing at that time?

Angel: As I said, she was holding a knife in her right hand.

Phoenix: Objection! And you witness this? You saw Ms. Skye stab the victim with the knife?

Angel: As I've already said, yes! I swear it on my finest "Salmon Swirl" lunch!

Judge: Hmm! I'm sure that is a fine lunch!

Phoenix: But… isn't that odd? Look at this photograph! This is the photograph you took of the very moment of the crime, is it not? Then why is Ms. Skye not holding a knife!?

Angel: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: … Ahem. Mr. Edgeworth, your thoughts?

Edgeworth: Objection.

Phoenix: Let's be a little more careful with our evidence, shall we?

Edgeworth: It is you that needs to be more careful, Mr. Wright!

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: This photograph was not taken before the stabbing… This was taken the moment AFTER the stabbing!

Phoenix: Objection! H-how can you tell that!?

Angel: Blood splatter.

Phoenix: Huh?

Angel: See the dark crimson stain on the Chief Prosecutor's coat?

Phoenix (Thinking): It's a black-and-white photograph!

Judy: … I hate to admit, but she's right. It does look like there's some type blood on that coat she's wearing.

Edgeworth: Well, Mr. Wright? I see no problem here. No problem… expect you.

Judy: B-but wait! The witness said that she took the picture the "moment"she witness the crime. That's a contradiction right there!

Angel: Well, it seems I was slightly unclear. My apologies.

Phoenix: …

Angel: …

Judy: … Uh… is… is that it!?

Angel: If you run of lunch, you order seconds. Problem solved! If you don't like it, try ordering the jumbo sized lunch from the get-go!

Ema: Good advice. I'm not sure I understood it, but… good advice.

Angel: I didn't have time to stop her. Prosecutor Skye was cold, calculating, like a robot. She killed without pain or remorse! It was a premeditated murder!

Phoenix: P-premeditated!? How do you know!?

Edgeworth: Look at the chief prosecutor's hands in this photograph.

Judge: Well…! Are those… gloves?

Edgeworth: Surgical gloves made out of thin rubber, most likely. Why would she have those on?

Phoenix: Uh…

Edgeworth: If it was not premeditated, she would not be wearing those gloves!

Phoenix: Waaaaaaaaaargh!

Judge: These gloves do seem to tell a tale of premeditation!

Angel: Premeditated murder… a serious offense.

Phoenix: Objection! Witness, do you know what this is?

Angel: Are you trying to test me? I sell box lunches for a living, you know. That's a knife. THE knife. The knife that was in Mr. Edgeworth's trunk!

Edgeworth: Indeed, it is my knife.

Court: What's with this case!? The bloody murder weapon and the red car… all belonging to the prosecutor there!? The defendant is the chief prosecutor for the district, right? Mommy, are prosecutors bad people?

Phoenix: The defense has a request. We ask that the witness provide an ACCURATE testimony.

Angel: What's that, rookie?

Phoenix: In your testimony… You stated that Lana Skye planned this murder. And that's why she was wearing those special gloves.

Judge: Seems like a natural conclusion to me! The gloves do indicate planning…

Phoenix: However! Why would she not also prepare the most important thing… the murder weapon!?

Angel: Oh.

Phoenix: This knife just happened to be in the trunk of that car. Ladies and gentleman, if you're going to plan a murder, you don't forget the weapon!

Angel: Ugh…Woooooooooorrrgh!

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Phoenix (Thinking): Great! Now the tide is turning in our favor!

Ema: Great show, Mr. Wright! My sister's as good as free!

Edgeworth: Wright. I believe the next lunch you'll be eating is… humble pie!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Edgeworth: I hope you weren't deluding yourself into thinking that the "tide has turned." Not over such a trifling detail!

Judy: But this shoots a hole in the whole premeditated theory!

Edgeworth: Bah! The prosecution could care less if it was premeditated or not. The only one who seems to care is that lunchlady over there.

Angel: !

Edgeworth: The defendant, Lana Skye, murdered a detective with a knife. That is the only thing the prosecution needs to prove. Nothing else.

Angel: Very good, Mr. Prosecutor… I suppose you think you're clever now? But you know as well as I do that she planned on killing him! It was planned! If it wasn't, why would she have been wearing…

Judge: I believe I'd like to hear your testimony again.

Edgewort: Witness, please tell us only what you "saw," not what you "thought."

Angel: How dare you! My powers of deduction are not to be underestimated!

Phoenix (Thinking): Really now…


	9. Angel's Deduction

Angel: Lana Skye intended to murder Detective Goodman! That's why she called the victim all the way to the Prosecutor's Office. I'm sure the Chief Prosecutor had a grudge against the victim. Nothing else could drive that human machine to plunge the knife in again and again…

Judge: The victim was summoned from the Police Department to the Prosecutor's Office… It does sound a lot like premeditation, doesn't it!?

Ema: So, if I order pizza, does that mean I'm planning to kill the delivery boy?

Judge: In any case, the defense may now cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Ms. Starr, you say that Lana Skye stabbed the victim again and again… You couldn't have witnessed that!

Angel: Are you testing me…? Then I'll test you! With my Moss Surprised!

Edgeworth: I'm afraid the moss is growing under our feet as we wait, Ms. Starr.

Angel: …!?

Judge: W-what do you mean?

Edgeworth: I shouldn't have to explain this… But, take a look. The autopsy report states that death was due to a loss of blood… from one stab wound.

Judge: Ah hah! You're right! Good show, Mr. Edgeworth!

Ema: What a hunk! He's my hero, really.

Phoenix (Thinking): H-hey! I was gonna say that!

Judge: Well, witness?

Angel: You got the Crime Scene Set, right?

Judge: Uh… oh, thanks.

Angel: I always believe that no one could ever mistake ketchup for blood… But now, I realize that such mistakes are possible.

Edgeworth: So… You're saying that you mistook something… for blood?

Angel: When she lifted her knife, I thought I saw blood at her breast… Splatter blood from her victim! That's why I thought she must have stabbed him at least twice.

Judge: Then tell us what you saw that you thought was blood! Testify!

Angel: … Her red muffler looked like blood to me… that's how ghastly the whole scene was.

Phoenix: Hold it! Her red muffler?

Angel: Yes, like a scarf. The Chief Prosecutor always wears one around her neck. So she can easily hanged at the moment's notice, I suppose…

Phoenix (Thinking): She's right… Ms. Skye was wearing a red scarf… wasn't she?

Judy: But wait… Isn't that odd that you mistook it for splatter blood?

Angel: …

Judge: Well, people often mistake my beard… For a bib.

Phoenix (Thinking): A judge with a bib. That's why this place feels so much like kindergarten sometimes.

Angel: Actually… I do think I saw some traces of blood on her chest…

Edgeworth: However, the autopsy report is clear on this matter. There was only one knife wound.

Angel: …

Phoenix (Thinking): Apparently, Ms. Starr isn't entirely sure of her own testimony.

Ema: Guys! This is our chance!

Judy: Chance for what?

Ema: Look at the photograph once more with my sister.

I look at the photo Ema mention.

Phoenix: … … ! Objection! Ms. Starr! I demand an explanation...

Edgeworth: Objection! The witness is clearly not suited for detective work.

Angle: W-what!?

Edgeworth: The suspect was not wearing a scarf or muffler of any kind when she stabbed the victim. And you've proved it yourself! With this photograph!

Angel: Huh? B-but that… That can't be!

Edgeworth: Only a true professional could be so clueless. I'm sure you'll make a good lunchlady, have no fear.

Judge: Hmm! Harsh words! But good!

Ema: In the end, Mr. Edgeworth prevails!

Phoenix (Thinking): What was my objection, chopped liver!?

Angel: B-but it was there, a scarf, no, not that, but something red! Really!

Edgeworth: Well now, where were we? The witness has given us an entertaining interlude, now back to business.

Angel: Wh-what!?

Judge: Very well, witness, continue your testimony. You saw the crime, and apprehended the suspect… Tell us about that.

Angel: … Very well. I do remember some things accurately, at least.

Phoenix: Okay, we're getting close, I think we're starting to get to the real story.

Ema: Real story…?

Judy: The part where your sister was capture. We'll be able to get to the important details now. But it could be bad or good for us, depending on what she's going to say.


	10. Apprehending the Suspect

Angel: After the murder, the suspect attempted to run behind a partition off to her side. I quickly caught her, and explained her rights to her, and arrested her on the spot. Ah yes. When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler! That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony! The chief prosecutor made to escape, but against Angle Starr, resistance is futile!

Judge: You are quite determined about this scarf, aren't you?

Angel: I strike like a snake and bite like a cobra! That's me. Angle Starr.

Phoenix: That wasn't a very good metaphor. First of all, a cobra is a kind of snake.

Angel: Don't bother me with details, unless you want to get bitten!

Phoenix: N-no thanks!

Ema: Note to self: Attorney Wright gets bitten by snake.

Angel: The chief prosecutor tired to resist, but her efforts were in vain. She knocked my hands aside, kicked over an oil drum…

Judy: O-oil drum?

Phoenix (Thinking): Hard to imagine…

Angel: Oh, she's beautiful, but deadly! A predator, this one! A leopard woman! Rowr!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright. Your cross-examination, if you will.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Ms. Starr, can you show us this "partition" on the floor plans?

Edgeworth: I'm sure she means this wall next to the car.

Phoenix (Thinking): That's right… There was a wall there… about 6 feet high.

Angel: She was obviously trying to hid herself. Quite a natural thing for a criminal to do!

Edgeworth: And that's when you capture and arrested her?

Angle: That's correct.

Phoenix: How close were you to the suspect?

Angel: As I just said! I was only 30 feet away from her the whole time.

Judy: 30 feet? So let me get this straight, you were in B Block, correct? So that means you were here.

Judge: That would make it about 30 feet, yes.

Phoenix: Is that correct, Ms. Starr?

Angel: Y-yes, that's right.

Judge: But, there was a chain link fence in front of you…?

Angel: I went over it, of course.

Judge: Amazing! The Cough-up Queen lunchlady athlete, indeed.

Ema: It would have taken her a little time to climb over the fence. She couldn't have gotten to my sister THAT fast…

Judy: You're right. That fence is pretty high too.

Phoenix: How come Ms. Skye didn't get away? Hmm… Well, anyway. When you arrested Ms. Skye, you said that she mention a muffler. What exactly did she say?

Angel: If I remembered exactly, I would have told you in my testimony!

Phoenix (Thinking): Cheeky!

Angel: Anyway, all I heard her say was the word "muffler."

Judge: Just that one word?

Edgeworth: So… what you heard wasn't the suspect talking to you, but to someone else?

Angel: Yes. The chief prosecutor was talking on her phone!

Phoenix (Thinking): Her phone?

Phoenix: By phone… do you mean this cell phone, discovered at the crime scene?

Angel: Yes, ultimately.

Judy: Ultimately?

Angel: My memory… it's like a salmon, heading upstream, you see.

Judge: N-no, the court doesn't see, Ms. Starr.

Angel: The chief prosecutor first attempted to use the phone hanging on the wall.

Judge: On the wall?

Phoenix (Thinking): That's right! Near the car… there was an emergency phone on the wall!

Angel: Apparently, it was out of order.

Judy: And so she used her cell phone?

Edgeworth: Indeed, the emergency phone was out of order that day.

Judge: Hmm. Good witnessing, witness!

Phoenix (Thinking): Good witnessing? Whatever happened to good testifying?

Judge: Though, I would like for you do restate your testimony to what you've witness, including, to when she used the phone.

Angel: The things I do, to please this rookie defense attorney. I'll only say it once, so listen close, Rookies. The chief prosecutor stabbed the victim, and ran behind the partition. Then she picked up the emergency phone on the wall, but it was out of order. So she pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket.

Judge: And during that time, you climbed over the chain link fence…

Angel: Then, when I boldly grabbed her arm… The chief prosecutor hung up her phone!

Phoenix: And you saw her doing this?

Ema: …? What is it, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Ms. Starr… What you've just said has a fatal contradiction… How do you explain this?

Angel: Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about. Mess with me… and I'll make you cough it ALL up!

Phoenix: Ahem! Let's look at the floor plans. You said you witnessed the crime scene from B Block, from 30 feet of Edgeworth's car. However, if that's true… You couldn't possibly have seen Ms. Skye making that phone call!

Angel: …!

Phoenix: I believe you see what I'm getting at. That emergency phone was on the back side of this partition. If, indeed, you were in B Block… You couldn't have seen it!

Angel: Wha… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!

Judge: Order! Order! What is the meaning of this?

Phoenix: It's simple, Your Honor. She's not coughing up lunch… she's coughing up lies!

Angel: Grrr!

Edgeworth: Objection! That's quite a claim, Mr. Wright… perhaps you will allow me a question? Tell us exactly what lie this witness has told the court!

Phoenix (Thinking): Here's where the counter-attack begins! I can't afford to get this wrong!

Phoenix: The witness lied about where she saw the crime!

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Think back to what she said in her testimony. She stated that Lana Skye tired to use the emergency phone… but if was out of order. What is significant about this fact? Nothing. It would be pointless for her to lie about it!

Judge: Pointless to lie… I see!

Phoenix: The witness did actually see Ms. Skye using the emergency phone. In other words… Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from a different location!

Edgeworth: Objection! A different location!? Now that's a pointless lie if I ever heard one!

Phoenix: Objection! Before you call my lie pointless… at least let me tell it!

Judge: Let me ask a question to our clever wordsmith, Mr. Wright. Just where was the witness when she saw the crime!?

Phoenix (Thinking): All the testimony we've heard until now points in one direction…

Phoenix: The place from where Ms. Starr witnessed this crime was… here! Your Honor! This is the only place where she could have been.

Judge: The security guard room?

Edgeworth: Indeed, the security guard room in the underground parking lot is well positioned… It's built on the second level, so you can see the entire lot.

Judge: Hmm… She would have been able to see the emergency phone from there. But why there? There are many other places where she could have seen the phone.

Phoenix: Not in this case, Your Honor. The witness, not being part of the Prosecutor's Office, couldn't park in A Block. The only place where she could have seen the crime and the back of the partition is here. I remember in you testimony, you said… You brought a lunch to your "boyfriend" in the security guard room, yes? Well, Ms. Starr?

Angel: … How many years have I been getting the better of men…? To think the tables could be turned… Today, a man has got the better of Angel Starr!

Judge: Order! Order! Witness! What have you done!? You used to be a detective! You should know better!

Angel: I'm not turning my back. The guilty will be punished. And I'll do what I must to make sure justice prevails.

Phoenix (Thinking): The guilty… is she talking about Ms. Skye…?

Ema: Um, guys? Doesn't that strike either of you as odd? Why did Ms. Starr lie? It doesn't make any sense!

Phoenix: Huh?

Ema: She could have just said she saw the crime from the security guard station. It wouldn't change anything!

Judy: …! She's right!

Edgeworth: Exactly! This photograph tells all! It was the defendant who stabbed the victim! That truth still stands!

Phoenix: Objection! It "still stands"? I disagree, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: If a witness is found lying, they're guilty of perjury. She knows this. She wouldn't risk that without a good reason!

Judge: So, tell us what her reason was, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: … Huh? M-me?

Judge: Who else!?

Ema: Mr. Wright! Let's review what we know!

Judy: Okay, so Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from the security guard station…

Phoenix: But she lied and said she saw it from B Block…

Ema: But from the photo she took of my sister, it does make it clear that she indeed saw something from B Block.

Phoenix (Thinking): It must make a vital difference… but what? What would change…? … …! Ah hah! Of course!

Phoenix: It changes the distance between her and the scene of the crime!

Edgeworth: Objection! My condolences, Mr. Wright… But one look at the floor plans and it's quite clear. The distance between the scene of the crime and the guard station is 30 feet. I don't see how that would change what she could see.

Phoenix: Objection! What she saw is not in question. What matters is the time it would take her to reach the scene of the crime!

Edgeworth: …!

Phoenix: Ms. Starr! You witnessed the crime scene from the security guard station! Now, how long did it take you to go from there… to the scene of the crime, where you arrested Ms. Skye!?

Angel: …

Judge: Well, witness?

Angel: You…

Phoenix: Y-yes…?

Angel: You ordered the Squid Wheels, right?

Phoenix (Thinking): The quality of my lunches as gone from low to inedible.

Angel: I was bringing a PB&J lunch with fresh boysenberry jam to my boyfriend.

Judge: Hmm… Boysenberry for the boyfriend!

Angel: He wasn't in the station, so I waited. I witnessed the crime from the glass-walled station… and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running towards the scene. But… the door was locked. I couldn't open it. That's why I had to go through the visitor's park in B Block.

Judge: That's quite a detour.

Angel: It probably took me at least five minutes to get to the scene of the crime.

Judge: F-f-f-five minutes!? Hmm… This changes things considerably!

Angel: But, it was that woman over there in the defendant's chair who stabbed him! I know it! I have photographic evidence! I swear it… I swear it on my finest plastic spork!

Judge: You have a point. And the spork is a wonderful invention.

Angel: Would you like another Caviar Lunch…?

Judge: Absolutely!

Judy: Uh oh… this isn't good.

Ema: Mr. Wright! You have to do something!

Phoenix: Objection! Five minutes between the witnessing of the murder and the arrest! Think about it! You could make pasta in that amount of time! If you like it al dente!

Angel: I've got lunchboxes that tie pasta into knots, Rookie!

Phoenix: A five minute "blank"… Isn't that strange!?

Edgeworth: Strange…?

Phoenix: If you were a criminal… what would you do with five minutes, Your Honor?

Judge: Well, um… I guess I'd flee the scene. Hey! D-don't get the wrong idea! I didn't kill anyone…

Phoenix: But you have the instincts of a killer! You would run! But this time it was different! Ms. Skye dawdled at the scene of the crime… she even had her picture taken! No true criminal would act this way! It's inconceivable!

Angel: Y- yeeeeeargh!

Judge: Well then. It seems we've come to the end of this testimony. She has a grudge against the defendant, and there is a blank in her testimony.

Angel: …!

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth, is the next witness ready to go?

Edgeworth: Unfortunately… I appear to have overestimated this witness on account of her professional history…

Ema: We did it! We screwed that can shut, guys!

Judy: Whew… that was a bit too close. But I think we should get an extra day of investigation because of her testimony.

Judge: I'm afraid that the Cough-up Queen has been dethroned. And with that, court is adjourned!

Hold It!

Everyone stopped and look at the witness.

Angel: Mr. Edgeworth, you order the Squid Wheels, right?

Phoenix (Thinking): That's the one she tried to foist off on me!

Edgeworth: I prefer not to take the defense team's leftovers. Anything else to say?

Angel: I… might be able to have you. I have decisive evidence.

Judge: Wh-what was that!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Is this another one of her trick lunchboxes!?

Judge: My apologies, but we have no further questions to ask of you, Ms. Starr.

Angel: Ah… Is this your jumbo lunchbox?

Judge: Whoo hoo! A triple-decker! Out of deference to the witness's determination, I'll allow one more testimony! Let's hear about this decisive evidence.

Angel: Like the Lunchland motto says, you won't be disappointed!

Phoenix (Thinking): What's she going to pull out of her lunchbox this time!?


	11. Decisive Evidence

Angel: I should have mention those five minutes when I wasn't looking at the crime scene. And now, do the matter of the victim's shoe… Did I not bring this up…? Two types of blood where found on this shoe! One was of course the victim's. And the other was…! The defendant, Ms. Lana Skye's blood! This shoe proves it! It's flawless, decisive evidence!

Judge: Wh-what!? There was blood found on that shoe!?

Angel: Try Lunchland, for all your lunch and decisive evidence needs!

Edgeworth: Objection! Witness, what's the meaning of this? Why is this the first time I've heard of this evidence?

Angel: Simple. As I've already said… I don't trust you with evidence, Mr. Edgeworth! That's why I took the liberty of investigating this myself.

Judy: And… you had blood tests preformed?

Angel: Didn't I mention? I have three boyfriends in forensics.

Edgeworth: In any case, Your Honor, I can't accept this as evidence!

Angel: What…?

Edgeworth: You should know the two rules of evidence law, Ms. Starr! Rule 1: no evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department! In other words, this shoe is illegal evidence! At least, for the time being!

Ema: I-is that right!?

Judy: Yes, normally when you search or find clues, either the officer or someone has to let the Police Department look at it and improve it.

Angel: Not so fast, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: …!

Angel: Don't forget… I used to be a detective! As I mentioned previously… This shoe has already been tested by a member of the forensics department! As you can see, it was approved by the Police Department as of… today. Even the general public can produce official evidence, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Nuh… Ungh!

Ema: M-Ms. Hopps!?

Judy: Again, going back to what I said earlier, if you have approval from the Police Department, doesn't matter which one it is, you have the right to use that said evidence you found in court.

Judge: The prosecution's complaints notwithstanding… It appears that this evidence satisfies the first rule of evidence law. Well… It seems you have yet another count against you, witness.

Angel: Anything to ensure that the guilty are properly judged.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness!

Phoenix: Ms. Starr, you found this shoe at the crime scene?

Angel: I detained the chief prosecutor, and notified the Police Department… I wanted to make myself useful while I was waiting for the police to arrive.

Edgeworth: So, like an ill-trained pooch, you snuck off with a shoe!

Angel: I was afraid someone would erase the chief prosecutor's crime. This shoe was my secret weapon if that should happen. See this fashionable basket I have here…? It carries more than lunchboxes, gentlemen!

Phoenix (Thinking): I'm happy for you and your lunchbox bag, really. But I can't let this evidence go through without a fight!

Angel: You ordered the peppered fish guts, right?

Phoenix: …!

Angel: Some like it hot, Mr. Wright. Some, like your client. She's in enough hot water to make a whole batch of soup.

Judy: Phoenix, take a look at this shoe!

I looked at the bottom of the shoe and saw something interesting!

Phoenix: Your Honor… The defense has a problem with this shoe!

Judge: Really, then? Very well, what is the problem with the victim's shoe, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: I wonder if you noticed… there's blood on the bottom of this shoe!

Angel: Don't mess with me, Rookie… Or it'll be your blood on the bottom of my shoe!

Judge: Hmm… Indeed, there is quite a bit of blood on the bottom of the shoe.

Edgeworth: It makes sense. The victim was stabbed with a knife! What could possibly be contradictory about the blood on the bottom of his shoe!?

Phoenix: The problem lies… in the footprint!

Angel: The… footprint?

Phoenix: Note that the bottom of the victim's shoe is covered in blood. Then… isn't it strange? Why weren't any bloody footprints found by the scene of the crime!?

Judge: Ah hah!

Phoenix: As you can see… There were no traces of any such footprints at the scene of the crime! That contradicts your claim about this shoe!

Edgeworth: Objection! This picture only shows part of the floor, so there could have been bloody footprints.

Phoenix: Objection! If there were bloody prints they would have been found. We checked the scene and found nothing of the sort!

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Well, witness!?

Angel: Well!? Huh? I, uh…

Ema: Great going, Mr. Wright!

Judy: But… isn't this strange?

Phoenix: Strange…?

Judy: I mean the blood on the bottom of this shoe is real. I doesn't look like it's been painted or anything. So why is there not bloody footprint then?

Judge: She has a point, Mr. Wright! There has to be a reason why there wasn't a bloody footprint!

Ema: Well, Mr. Wright? Can you think of a reason why there wasn't a footprint at the crime scene?

Phoenix: … Hey, I don't why. I'm just good at finding contradictions!

Ema: What!?

Hold It!

We all turned, facing Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: I see… Now I get it!

Phoenix (Thinking): Get what!?

Edgeworth: Our witness is more devious than I gave her credit for! We were hoodwinked to the very end! But she slipped! There is one vital hint to the truth in her testimony…

Judy: Wh-what are you talking about?

Edgeworth: Think back to when she told us about apprehending the suspect… She stated that when she apprehending Ms. Skye, she kicked over an oil drum out of her way. I thought it was a strange thing for the normally cool-headed chief to do.

Phoenix (Thinking): No kidding!

Edgeworth: Now, witness. Allow me to ask a very simple question. This "oil drum"… was it empty?

Angel: … Oh, that, hmm? I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mr. Edgeworth. Though apparently you're not the slowest conveyor belt in the lunchbox factory.

Judge: Witness! W-well? Was the oil drum empty…?

Angel: The oil drum kicked over by the chief prosecutor… was brimming with water.

Phoenix: W-water?

Judy: …! Wait… you mean…!?

Edgeworth: … I see where you're getting at, Ms. Hopps.

Phoenix: …!

Edgeworth: Yes, the suspect knocked over that oil drum for one reason and one reason alone! To erase the blood stains that would become evidence against her!

Phoenix: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Judge: That ties things up quite nicely! The blood stains left on the victim's shoes ties her quite clearly to this murder! Then, after the deed was done, she knocked over the oil drum to erase the telltale signs!

Angel: Why, that's the prosecutor's specialty… erasing evidence!

Phoenix (Thinking): That reminds me… Ms. Skye's right hand was hurt… Didn't she say she'd cut herself when she stabbed him…?

Ema: So my sister's blood on the shoe… That's when it happened?

Judge: Well… I see no reason to prolong this trial.

Ema: M-Mr. Wright! Do something! Please!

Judy: I'm sorry, Ema. But there's nothing we can object to. The evidence is very sound proof on what your sister has done.

Phoenix: Plus your sister has confessed it herself. She even tried to conceal the evidence!

Ema: B-but…

Edgeworth: Enough. There is no need for further debate. The verdict, Your Honor!

Judge: Very well…

Ema: But Angel Starr is on the prosecution's side! She could have been lying about the water!

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye…

Hold It!

We all turned again to face… the witness!?

Angel: Little girl… What did you just say?

Ema: Huh…? M-me?

Angel: Did you say that I, Angel Starr… was on the prosecution's side?

Ema: W-well, yeah, you are! You're saying my sister hid evidence by erasing the bloody footprints!

Angel: Well. I thought you'd had your fill, but here you are, demanding a second helping! Another lunchbox… A lunchbox called "evidence"!

Judge: W-wait… Witness, don't tell me you have something else?

Edgeworth: Objection! You've reached your verdict, Your Honor! Any further comments will be held in contempt of court!

Angel: Your threats don't scare the Cough-up Queen! Look at this!

Judge: A photograph…?

It was a photo of Detective Goodman stabbed in Edgeworth's car.

Angel: I had this just in case anyone had to gall to suggest that the white shoe didn't belong to the victim!

Judge: Hmm… I see no room for error in this evidence.

Ema: G-guys, wait! Look at the asphalt in this photo!

Phoenix: Hey! It's clearly wet!

Judge: Erasing the last trace of doubt from the court's mind. Immediately after the murder, the crime scene was washed with water!

Ema: I-I'm sorry, you two. I guess I… I couldn't help after all.

Judy: It's alright, Ema. You did your best. You at least still believed in our sister.

Phoenix: I knew I couldn't win this case from the start.

Phoenix (Thinking): And it seems this is what your sister wanted anyway…

Judge: Very well! This I'd like to declare a verdict for good!

Objection!

Once again, I turned, but this it was… JUDY!?

Judy: Your Honor, wait!

Judge: What is it with you people!? Can't I hand down my verdicts in peace anymore!? Whatever it is, can it wait?

Judy: I'm sorry, Your Honor, but please, look at this photograph. I've noticed something strange in this photo, and this could mean something to this case!

Edgeworth: So, Hopps… Are you saying there's a problem with this latest piece of evidence?

Judy: Yes! Look at the part of your car, Mr. Edgeworth. There's something in it!

Edgeworth: You mean… my muffler. There's something poking out of it!

Judge: Wait just a moment, you two!

Edgeworth: Your Honor?

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth, you said "muffler" correct? However I see no trace of a muffler or scarf of any kind in this photograph!

Edgeworth: … A muffler is also a part on a car or motorcycle, Your Honor. Just think of it as… part of the exhaust system. A pipe…

Judge: I see! And… I see! What's that suspicious-looking cloth sticking out of the car's muffler?

Angel: Hmph! So what if there is something sticking out of the muffler! What does that have to do with this case? Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!

Judy: Funny, seeing how a certain witness made such a big deal about it over and over.

Angel: …! I-I don't know what you're talking about.

*Click*

Carrot Pen (Angel): Ha yes, when I caught her she mention the word "muffler".

*Click*

Judy: You see witness's attended to say stuff and forget about them later. So I thought it would help if I could refresh their memory.

Phoenix (Thinking): She recorded Angel Starr!

Angel: But… but… where's your proof that she even mention the word "muffler"!?

Phoenix: Right here!

Judge: The defendant's cell phone?

Phoenix: After the murder took place and Ms. Starr was running to get her. Ms. Lana Skye tried to use the emergency phone on the wall, but it was out of order. So she used her cell phone to try and call someone, however when Ms. Starr caught her, all she said was the word "muffler". Up into this point, we didn't know what she was talking about!

Judy: But thanks to the photo that Ms. Starr took, we can assume that the muffler the defendant was referring to, was the exhaust pipe on Edgeworth's car!

Phoenix: If so! That means this piece of cloth is vital evidence!

Angel: Oh… Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooragh!

Judge: Well… It seems we will have to suspend the proceedings.

Angel: Sus… Suspend!?

Judge: I find myself wondering about that piece of cloth. If we leave any question unanswered here we do a disservice to the law! Have the car at the crime scene inspected at once, and bring me that cloth! The verdict will wait until after we've seen all the evidence. Agreed…?

Judy: Agreed.

Edgeworth: … I suppose so.

Phoenix (Thinking): Whew… that was too close. But… we made it… at least for now!

Judge: The court will adjourn for a thirty minute recess! It's lunchtime after all!

Phoenix (Thinking): He's still hungry!?


	12. Recess

February 23rd, 2017

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 11:56 AM

Ema's POV

Ema: Um… Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Huh? What?

Ema: Are trials… always like this with you guys? Like you're swimming up from the bottom of the lake, about to reach the surface… But no matter how hard you paddle you never seem to get there…

Phoenix: Pretty much.

Judy: Expect where it's usually a lake, I feeling today we're swimming in quicksand.

Phoenix: So what happened to your sister, anyway?

Ema: Apparently she got called off to the judge's chambers.

Judy: They're probably asking her about that piece of cloth.

Ema: So! This is where we turn this trial around, right? Our only weapon, a tiny, insignificant piece of cloth!

Phoenix: I'm the one who's starting to feel tiny and insignificant to tell the truth.

?: Hola, Pardner! They say you show a red cloth to a bull, it'll fire up its temper! That's what they told me when I was a young'un, at least.

Ema: Officer Marshall!

Marshall: Thought I'd come take a look-see at how the trial's going. Looks like I'm late. They've got the place locked down tighter than a fort in enemy territory!

Phoenix: What's going on over there, anyway? All the police I've seen these last two days have been really on edge.

Marshall: Don't you got enough on your plate without worrying about other people, compadre? You could be worrying about the chief prosecutor's taste in mufflers, for example.

Ema: Um… Officer Marshall? The whole "muffler" thing didn't have anything to do with scarves… She wasn't even wearing a scarf!

Marshall: You don't say? Now don't that just beat all.

Ema: …?

Marshall: I've seen the red breeze blow at her slender neck many a time… I saw it that day, too. She was wearing a red muffler.

Ema: What!?

Marshall: At the awards ceremony that afternoon. Edgeworth's seen it too, I'd reckon.

Ema (Thinking): So Ms. Starr wasn't lying. Did she really see my sister wearing a red muffler!?

Judy: But in the photo that Ms. Starr shown to us, she wasn't wearing a scarf around her neck!

Marshall: Well, it's about time. Remember, pardner, sometimes you gotta grab the bull by the horns… and sometimes you just gotta let that bull go where it will. Time will tell!

Ema: So… what are we swimming in now, Mr. Wright?

Marshall: If it's stake sauce, I can hook you up with some fine ribs! Ooh-wee!


	13. Damon Gant

February 23rd, 2017

District Court

Courtroom No. 9, 12:32 PM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: I'd… like to… resume…?

Phoenix (Thinking): What's up? The judge keeps looking over at the prosecution…

Judge: Is something wrong, Mr. Edgeworth? Your face is blue, your lips are purple, you're sweating bullets… That furrowed brow, those grinding teeth, those watery eyes… What's more your eyes are unfocused, you're doubled over, your back is bent…

Edgeworth: It… can't… be! This… can't… happen!

Judy: Edgeworth…?

Judge: Well then, I believe it is time we continued on with this trial. During our recess I had requested that the prosecution conduct an investigation…

Edgeworth: Th-this is unacceptable!

Judge: Hmm… It seems out prosecutor is quite beside himself.

?: Ah, er, excuse me. Knock knock?

Judge: …? Who's there?

Suddenly a huge man was standing on the witness stand. He was staring at the whole courtroom.

Phoenix (Thinking): What's with this guy?

Judy: Say, does anyone notice a stuffy smell in the courtroom?

Ema: Not only that, but the temperature rose 5.7 degrees when that man came in!

Phoenix (Thinking): Who on earth is he…?

Judge: Ah, it's you…

?: Oh! Oh, heh heh. Sorry I'm late, Udgey! The roads were packed. It's just me! Long time no see, eh, Udgey? How ya been? Swim much these days!

Judge: Ah! Hello, hello. No, I've just been so busy…

?: Busy! Busy-smizzy, Udgey, my boy! You have to make time to relax!

Judge: Y-yes, indeed.

Ema: Udgey… seems to be his nickname for the judge…?

Phoenix: I'm afraid you're right. Very afraid.

Judy: Um… excuse me, sir. But who are you?

?: Oh, you two must be Hopper and Wrighto! I've heard many great things about you two!

Phoenix: Eh, uh, th-thanks…?

?: So sorry about our little Worthy giving you all that trouble, eh? You know, we should all go swimming together sometime! Jolly!

Phoenix: Little… Little Worthy…?

Judge: Mr. Wright! You don't know the district Chief of Police!?

Phoenix: Chuh…

Judy: Chief of Police!?

Judge: He's the top ranking police officer in the entire district!

Gant: Name's Gant, Damon Gant. Pleased to meet you, everyone!

Judge: So, uh, to what do we own this honor today? It's been over… two years since you last came to this courtroom, hasn't it?

Gant: Well, it's Worthy, here. Look at the poor fellow! I just thought I'd help out… by brining this.

Phoenix: Hey! Th-that's…!

Ema: My sister's muffler!

Phoenix (Thinking): So Ms. Starr wasn't just seeing things! When the crime occurred, Ms. Skye really was wearing that muffler!

Gant: But to think that it was stuffed into that exhaust pipe… On little Worthy's car, no less! It's really quite embarrassing, even for us.

Gant unwrap the muffler reveling to us what was in it.

Judge: Wh-what's this!?

Gant: It's what you'd call a switchblade knife. Quite perplexing, this.

Edgeworth: Objection! Chief! What kind of outfit are you running!?

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: How could they miss such vital piece of evidence!? If your investigators are this lax, how do you expect us to do our job?

Gant: N-now wait a minute, Worthy!

Edgeworth: I've no desire to hear your excuses!

Gant: I'm telling you to wait! Or didn't you hear me?

Edgeworth: …!

Gant: Have a look at this document, where it says "person in charge of investigation"… There's no mistaking that signature… Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Th-that's no fair! The day of the crime, I-I had…

Gant: Your head in the clouds because you got that award! I know how you feel… But you're the person in charge. I'll expect a written apology.

Edgeworth: What? Are you serious!?

Gant: Don't be too upset, we'll find a way to clean up this mess… that you made.

Edgeworth: …!

Ema: This is the first time I've seen Mr. Edgeworth had a loss for words…

Judge: This kind of major blunder is unlike you Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Gah…!

Judge: The court accepts this new evidence. But, I'd like to ask the defense a favor first.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Judge: Just to be sure… I'd like to take a look at the blade of this knife.

Phoenix: The b-blade of the knife, Your Honor? Well, I don't see why not…

Judge: Could you open it up for me, I wonder?

Phoenix: Yes, well. I think all you have to do is push that switch, and…

Judge: If I cut my finger Mr. Wright, I wouldn't be able to pound my gavel anymore.

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah. But if I cut my finger, I wouldn't be able to point it at people anymore…

Judy: Give it here! All you have to do is push this switch and…

Suddenly the blade pop out and me and Ema scream.

Phoenix: What'd you trying to do, stab me!?

Judy: Oh grow up!

Ema: Look the tip of this knife.

Phoenix: It looks like it has been cut off.

Judy: And the dark red stain… is this blood?

Edgeworth: This does not excuse the actions of the Police Department! I would like to hear an explanation from the Chief of Police himself!

Judge: I'm terribly sorry, but could I ask you to testify for us? About the split between the prosecutors and the police… and this knife.

Gant: Sure! Sure thing. Not a problem, not even a little one! Really!


	14. Department of Disorder

Gant: This knife is special… but I can't say how here. Unless there's evidence to prove a connection between this knife and Goodman… That was a bad day for the Department. We weren't in any shape to do an investigation. A detective was killed at the Police Department, see… what a mess! The time of crime? 5:15. Scary coincidence, eh? It's not officially linked to this here case, so I can't talk much about it.

Judge: There… There was a murder at the Police Department!? A detective!?

Gant: That's hush-hush information, Udgey! We haven't exactly announced it yet.

Edgeworth: W-wait a second! You said "5:15"… That's the exact time Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office!

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Gant: Anyway, we at the Department were all a-flustered, as you might well assume. We're in the middle of a top-top-secret investigation. Don't tell anyone, okay?

Judge: I think we understand the Police Department's situation… Well, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix (Thinking): Two detectives killed at the same time in two different places…

Ema: The chances of that are really slim. Scientifically speaking, of course.

Judy: She's right. We need more information about this.

Phoenix: Your Honor, the defense would like to exercise their rights to cross-examine the witness.

Judge: Very well… however! Keep your questions focused on the case at hand!

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Chief Gant! This knife was found on the scene of our crime! I think that makes it connected to the case, don't you?

Gant: See, there's a lot of things that go on at the Department I can't explain… It's… delicate, okay? Sorry, Wrighto!

Ema: Maybe there's something about the knife that will give us a clue! Let's examine that knife while we can.

Me, Judy, and Ema looked at the switchblade knife once more.

Judy: Hey, there's a tag on this knife! "SL-9 2".

Ema: "SL-9"… what's that?

Phoenix: I think it's some sort of police court to the case, like DL-6.

Ema: It's strange though. I feel as though I've seen that sort of code before, not too long ago either.

Phoenix (Thinking): SL-9… Wait a second!

Phoenix: Objection! Wait a second!

Gant: Ah, at last, an honest to goodness "objection"!

Phoenix: This knife… This has to have something to do with Detective Goodman!

Judge: What do you mean!?

Gant: Ah hah! An honest-to-goodness what do you mean from the judge! This is great!

Phoenix: Look at the tag on this knife! It reads "SL-9 2"…

Judge: And this is important… why?

Phoenix: Over here we also have… A memo that was on the body of the victim!

Judge: Hmm… what's this? 6 minus 7S… 12/2…?

Phoenix: Your Honor… It's upside-down.

Judge: Upside…?

Phoenix: The printed name on the memo makes it look like it's right-side up… But turn it around and what do you get!?

Judge: Ah… Ah haaaaaaaaaah!

Phoenix: When he wrote this note, he was holding the paper upside down!

Judge: SL-9… That's the same thing that is written on the knife's tag! Order! Order! Well, Chief?

Gant: … Ah well. I guess the cat's out of the bag… You win, Wrighto!

Phoenix: I… win? Ah…

Phoenix (Thinking): What game is this guy playing!?

Gant: This knife was evidence in a case. It was stolen from the Department's evidence room.

Phoenix: Hold It! So this knife… was stolen?

Gant: Yes, but on the day of the murder.

Edgeworth: It was evidence, you say. Was it, in fact, a murder weapon?

Gant: Nice! Nice! Nice! Good show, little Worthy! It was a murder weapon, as it happens. It was evidence from a case long-since solved…

Phoenix (Thinking): So this knife was stolen on the day of the murder… And it was found in the exhaust pipe of Edgeworth's car…

Ema: Hard to think there isn't a connection there!

Phoenix: On the same day that a detective was killed in the Prosecutor's parking lot…

Judy: Another detective… was killed at the Police Department!?

Gant: That's a fact. Surprising, isn't it, Udgey?

Judge: I'm at a loss for words.

Edgeworth: And the perpetrator? Do you have a suspect?

Gant: Well, there was a suspect. Just arrested 'em, in fact.

Phoenix (Thinking): Just arrested! That was quick…

Gant: But… there's still a lot of unanswered questions. Maybe you can help, Wright!

Phoenix: I suppose I could help… if you help me by giving me data on your case?

Gant: Oooh, good one! This kid's sharp! Okay, here's the deal. I'll tell you one thing and one thing only.

Judy: Okay… Where was the victim found?

Gant: … Well, I can't speak on where the corpse was found. But I can say the crime took place in the evidence room at the Police Department.

Phoenix (Thinking): The evidence room!? W-wait a second… I have heard of that!

Ema: The evidence room… Didn't he mention that in his testimony just now?

Judy: He did! So there's a connection between the two cases!

Ema: You two seem happy!

Phoenix: Happy? We just got handed our ticket to go to town on this case!

Phoenix (Thinking): With the link between the two cases established, we finally have some leverage. Now we can get Gant to testify about the details!

Phoenix: Chief… The defense's position is simply this: The connection between these two cases has already been proven!

Gant: Heh, you don't say? Well, out with it Wrighto! What's your connection?

Judge: Yes, out with it, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: The connection is a place, mentioned in the testimony we just heard. The knife found in the lot was stolen… from the Police Department's evidence room.

Edgeworth: Not to mention the victim had written down the numbers on the knife's evidence tag.

Judy: And we also know that the detective murdered at the Police Department… was killed in that very same evidence room!

Judge: Indeed… There do seem to be too many connections for it to be a coincidence.

Gant: You three make a good team. It took my men two days to find out what you deduced right here.

Edgeworth: Chief! I request that you release your information on the victim at the Police Department!

Gant: See, that's the tricky part. It hasn't been announced yet, at all…

Phoenix: Can we get the information… unofficially?

Gant: Hmmmmm… Sure! Why not? It's unofficial, after all.

Judy: Wha… Huh!?

Ema: Who would have guessed?

Gant: I'll cooperate, but I can't reveal the name of the victim at the Department, okay?

Phoenix: Hold it! If you're going to tell us a little, why not tell us everything?

Gant: Ah, well, case information is sticky stuff. You have to do everything properly.

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh well… I guess I might as well try to get what I can out of him…

Phoenix: Okay… How about you tell me the victim's ID number?

Gant: Hmm? Sure, why not. It's not like you'll be able to tell who it is from that!

Phoenix: Of course not. You won't tell me their name, after all.

Gant: We keep a tight lid on ID numbers, so don't go getting your hopes up. The number is… 5842189.

Judge: Well! That's quite… long!

Gant: And we have to remember these! It drives me nuts!

Judge: 8… 2… I can't do it.

Phoenix (Thinking): You didn't even get the first number right!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Does this tell you anything?

Phoenix (Thinking): The number of the victim at the Police Department… 5842189…

Phoenix: Actually, it does, Your Honor. It does…! I think!

Judge: Meaning?

Phoenix (Thinking): It has to be what I think it is… But what does this mean?

Phoenix: Witness! …

Gant: …

Judy: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: … What is it, Mr. Wright!? You're grinning like a schoolgirl on prom night!

Phoenix: No, I… it's just, I got confused…

Edgeworth: And this is news?

Phoenix: Huh?

Edgeworth: Just come out with both guns blazing… like you always do.

Phoenix (Thinking): The Police Department… the Prosecutor's Office… Two places, two detectives murdered… at one time.

Phoenix: Actually, I happen to have a police ID number here.

Judge: Oh hoh! Is it yours?

Phoenix: N-no, Your Honor. I'm a defense attorney… remember? This is the ID number of our victim, Detective Goodman.

Gant: Shame on you, Wrighto! Personnel IDs are top secret!

Phoenix: Detective Goodman's ID number is… "5842189."

Gant: …

Judy: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: … And…? This means… what, exactly?

Phoenix: Huh?

Judge: Wait… That ID number we heard from the Chief earlier… That started with "82…" Hmm. I've forgotten.

Phoenix (Thinking): You even got the first number wrong!

Phoenix: The number the Chief of Police gave us was… 5842189.

Edgeworth: Objection! W-wait a second, Wright! What does this…?

Phoenix: Mean? That's what I want to know! The two ID numbers are identical! In other words… The detective killed in the Police Department's evidence room was Bruce Goodman! What does our witness think about that!?

Gant: … Oh! Ho ho ho, sharp was a tack, Wrighto! Sharp as a tack!

Judge: B-but wait! Detective Goodman is OUR victim! He was killed at 5:15 in the underground parking lot!

Phoenix: Yet, a Detective Bruce Goodman was also killed at the Police Department… In the evidence room… at the exact same time!

Edgeworth: Objection! Th-that's impossible! So, what we're saying is… The same person was killed at the same time!? And in a completely different location!?

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Chief! What does this mean!?

Edgeworth: Objection! No… what I want to know is… why didn't I hear about this!? Yes, it's top-secret, fine! But I'm the prosecutor in charge of the case!

Gant: Now, just a wait a second, Worthy. No need to get all flustered.

Edgeworth: Your Honor! The Police Department has made a grave error in this case…

Gant: Wait. I said "wait." Or didn't you hear me?

Edgeworth: …!

Gant: The oversight… the grave errors…? Mr. Edgeworth… They're yours.

Edgeworth: Wh-what!? How… how dare…

Gant: We informed you yesterday. I believe it was our Officer Meekins who brought you the news?

Edgeworth: O-officer… Meekins?

Ema: Mr. Wright! Where have we heard that name before?

Judy: … W-wait a minute!

Flashback

Meekins: Erm…! Excuse me! But is Mr. Edgeworth, uh… anywhere on the premises? I'm here, sir, at the request of the chief, sir! I got your report, sir!

End Flashback

Edgeworth: You don't mean… him!?

Gant: According to Meekins, you didn't accept the report? Hard to believe.

Edgeworth: B-but your officer, he told me! He said that report had nothing to do with the Lana Skye incident!

Gant: "Detective Bruce Goodman murdered in the Police Department evidence room…" Mr. Edgrworth. The victim's name is written write on the top of the report.

Edgeworth: Gaaaaaaah! Wh-why didn't your officer tell me!?

Ema: Honestly, I'm not sure if that officer was capable of making the connection… He did seem… challenged.

Judy: Ema!

Gant: In any case, this is a serious error, a gross negligence of duty on your part, Worthy.

Edgeworth: Objection! B-But, sir! You could have submitted that report this morning to the court, as evidence! Then, I…

Gant: No such luck this time Worthy… or should I say, un-Worthy?

Edgeworth: What!?

Gant: Now what was the second rule of evidence law, hmm?

Ema: Well, Ms. Hopps?

Judy: Huh? Oh, well, it's, uh…

Edgeworth: Rule 2: New evidence may only be submitted if it concerns the case on trial. And how is this relevant?

Gant: Normally, you submit a list of evidence to be used in court before the trial. This report wasn't on that list…

Judge: So… What does this mean?

Gant: I couldn't submit this evidence until a connection was proven in court.

Edgeworth: …!

Gant: The connection was just proven by Wrighto over here. Good job, Wrighto, my boy!

Phoenix: Huh? Uh… I… I was just doing my job.

Edgeworth: No… Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Judge: It seems… we have come to the end of this trial.

Gant: You are becoming a thorn in my side, Worthy… There've been rumors… After all, you were in the defendant's chair just last year…!

Edgeworth: …! I apologize for this terrible lack of due diligence on my part…

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Please… Just give me one more day. I'll get to the bottom of what happened… If it's the last thing I do!

Gant: You'd better get results this time. Really.

Edgeworth: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Judy: Edgeworth…

Ema: Poor Mr. Edgeworth…

Judge: I don't think there's ever been an error this serious in the history of this court. We will grant one further day as the prosecution has requested. Will this be sufficient, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor. Thank you.

Judge: Whatever your punishment for this is, for your sake I hope it's not… decisive. Very well! Court is adjourned!


	15. Finding Bloodstains

February 23rd, 2017

Zootopia Café, 2:00 PM

Judy's POV

Ema: Ms. Hopps, Mr. Wright! Just what is going on with this case!?

Phoenix: Uh… yeah what is going on?

Judy: Uh… okay, let's just back up a little bit. We know that Detective Bruce Goodman was stabbed at the Under Lot in the Prosecutors Office, at 5:15.

Phoenix: But we also have another Bruce Goodman that was stabbed at the same time in the Police Department's Evidence Room.

Ema: What's this, "in the Evidence Room" part? The Police Department and the Prosecutors Office are 30 minutes away by car.

Judy: Well… that's what we need to find out. I may have a hunch. This autopsy report I got from Jake Marshall says that Detective Goodman was stabbed about hour and half after 4.

Phoenix: So, you're thinking that he was stabbed sometime after 4 and someone drove the body away?

Judy: That's my thinking.

Ema: … …

Phoenix: Ema, are you okay?

Ema: Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what Ms. Starr said at the trial today.

Judy: You mean the part where your sister knocked over the oil drum?

She gave a quick nod.

Ema: I just don't believe it. My sister would never erase evidence from a crime scene. She wouldn't!

Phoenix: Ema, I know it's hard for you the accept, but the shoe she found had your sister's blood on it. And there was also blood found on the bottom of Goodman's shoe.

Ema: But she would never do something as low like that! She's not like that! She's better than that!

She was breathing heavily, and a tear was escaping through her.

Judy: It's strange, though. If she did stab Goodman, then why didn't we find any sort of blood on the scene?

Phoenix: *sigh*

Judy: I'm going to down to the ZPD Police Station and ask for them to find some blood for us.

Ema: Wait…

I turned around and look at Ema.

Ema: Actually. Let's just go back to the Prosecutors Office. I have something that'll help us find some blood stains.

Prosecutor's Office

Underground Parking Lot, 2:45 PM

Judy's POV

Ema: You know, I really don't think we should worry about the Police Department's murder! There wasn't even a body found there! Who cares?

Judy: That's what I'm saying! If my hunch his correct, then maybe Goodman was really stabbed in the evidence room and someone drove him out here to Prosecutor's Parking Lot.

Phoenix: And if that's true, then Lana might be really innocent for the case. Plus we already prove a connection between her and the Police Department.

Ema: … B-but… I know she didn't do it! And I know she didn't wipe away a crime scene. Never!

Judy: Okay, calm down. I believe you. Let's do another search around the place and see what we can find.

Phoenix: So that's the oil drum she'd knocked over. How are we supposed to fine blood when it's all washed away?

Ema: Heh, heh. No problem Mr. Wright. I have just the solution to your problem. Look.

There was a spray bottle that Ema pulled out of her purse.

Judy: Luminol testing fluid?

Ema: Blood is sticky stuff, you can't just wash them away with a little water. Even if you can't see it, it's still there…

Phoenix: But wouldn't the police have already done those test?

Ema: Never trust any one's eyes, but your own, Mr. Wright! Here, Ms. Hopps. You're a cop yourself, so you do it.

Judy: Okay, and how will I know if I see any blood or not with this?

Ema: Here, I'll lend you one of my red color glasses. They'll make it easy for you to spot any hidden blood stains. Just spray the fluid around away where you want do.

Judy: Alright. Stand back.

I put on the Ema's glasses.

Judy (Thinking): Whoa, it's like I'm in some kind of horror movie.

I begin to spray around the car to where the victim was found.

Judy: I found some.

Phoenix: So, is this a bloodstain?

Ema: Uhhhh… It's so… ugh!

Phoenix: Ema, you're shaking.

Ema: It's just… this is my first time seeing real blood!

Judy: Hmm… it's strange. I mean didn't Angel say that Ms. Skye stabbed Goodman here?

Phoenix: Yes.

Judy: I don't know. I guess I though there'll be just a little bit more blood than this.

Ema: You're right. I mean… Look at all the blood on the sole of the victim's shoe!

Judy (Thinking): So, did he really die in the Evidence Room?

Ema: Uh, h-hey, Ms. Hopps! See how I'm marking up the floor plans when we find a blood stain? See… I'm pretty handy to have around, right?

Judy: Well, this is pretty cool. This will defiantly help us a lot on our investigation.

Ema: I saved up my allowance to buy this! We can't be sure that the police will reveal all their evidence in court. Sometimes they fail to mention evidence that doesn't fit with their view of the case.

Phoenix: And we'll drag that "hidden evidence" out into the light of day!

Judy: I must admit, I'm pretty excited about this. Nick would probably flip for joy too, if he was here.

Ema: Yeah! It feels like we're really investigating a crime now, doesn't it?

?: Hah! I wonder how that fluid of yours would react to a nice Deli Box?

Ema: Ms. Starr!

Angel: You only trust your own eyes, hm? Not bad, you three… This day-old Deli Box is on the house…

Phoenix: Sorry, it's just, that kind of lead in doesn't really get my mouth watering.

Angel: You two certainly put me in a tight spot today.

Phoenix: Our apologies Ms. Starr, but…

Angel: No, no, it's okay. It was my fault.

Ema: Oh, we know.

Angel: I witnessed everything from that security room right there. But… I was afraid that wouldn't sound convincing enough, you see… I was wrong to think that. I'm sorry.

Judy: Well, it may be okay with me, but you know that you shouldn't have done that, Ms. Starr.

Ema: Yeah, you lied on the witness stand! That's unforgivable!

Angel: … Little girl, don't forget what's important here. Even if the place I witnessed the events from was different, I still saw what I saw. I saw Chief Prosecutor Skye stab a man in cold blood, and that testimony still stands!

Ema: Ah…

Angel: I swear it on my honor as a detective! She stabbed Goodman!

Ema: …!

Judy: And that's when you took this photo?

Angel: Hmm! If you think about it, I could have taken that picture from the guard room. But… even I get flustered sometimes.

Phoenix: So, you went straight to the scene of the crime?

Judy: And climbed the chain link fence in an effort to stop the murder?

Angel: That's when I took this photo, yes.

Ema: In other words… five minutes after the crime?

Angel: Those five minutes are the whole problem… The hole in my testimony, as it were.

Ema: The five minutes weren't the problem, Ms. Starr, you lying was the problem!

Angel: Listen, little girl. I've had my testimony "disregarded" before… And I wasn't going to have it disregarded again!

Judy: Again…?

Angel: Yes, just like that time…

Phoenix: That's when you were a detective, right?

Angel: Yes… It was a long time ago. Well, two years ago. No matter how hardened the criminal, when they faced me… They coughed it up.

Phoenix: Coughed it… up?

Angel: They confessed. They babbled like babies. You know, I may seem like a demon sometimes… But I can be an angel, too.

Phoenix: I wouldn't doubt it.

Angel: Every day, I dragged the dirt out of the mouths of suspect after suspect… And before long, they called me… The Cough-up Queen!

Ema: Oh, and here I thought someone had gotten food poisoning from your lunches.

Judy: And… you were "let go"? Or… as you put it… fired?

Angel: It's all because of that case… The SL-9 Incident.

Phoenix: Ess… el…?

Judy: You mean this note and knife we've found?

Angel: Yes… I'll never forget that incident. That was the incident that made me learn what prosecutors are really like.

Phoenix: Could you tell us more about it?

Angel: Two years ago… it was the biggest case I'd ever handled. The police and prosecutors were desperate for decisive evidence.

Ema: So… they didn't solve it?

Angel: On the contrary. It was solved quite cleanly. The criminal was caught and executed.

Judy: E-executed…?

Angel: Yes, the criminal got what was coming to him. It doesn't get any cleaner than that. The only problem was… they never did find decisive evidence. Not even a little.

Ema and Judy: What!?

Phoenix: But the criminal was executed, right?

Angel: Evidence… of a sort. Made up evidence.

Ema: Wh-what?

Judy: Y-you mean they executed someone with fabricated evidence!?

Angel: … The best part came several months after the trial. Every detective involved with the case was dealt with. Some were demoted to patrolmen, others found themselves out of a job…

Judy: And… you were one of those?

Angel: Myself, and one other person you know well.

Judy (Thinking): Wait, is she taking about…?

Angel: Exactly. Officer Jake Marshall. He's on security detail in the Police Department, isn't he?

Judy: So Marshall was also a detective too, wasn't he?

Angel: He was. He was another professional detective like myself, we investigated that case from every angle. Jake was particularly determined. And then… it was over. And he was demoted. However… He hasn't forgotten. And neither have I!

Phoenix: You haven't forgotten SL-9?

Angel: There was another side to that case, a hidden side. That's what we're after now. And no one up in their fancy office can stop us.

Ema: Wait! Th-those lunches you sell…

Angel: There is only one reason I come to sell lunches in this accursed office. I come here to meet old friends… boyfriends that can help me investigate.

Judy (Thinking): This wolf is quite determent. I wonder how many boyfriends she has anyway. This case though, there's still got to be something else with this case.

Ema: There has to be a connection!

Angel: So, Rookie…

Phoenix: Wh-what!

Angel: It seems like you're serious about investigating this case…

Judy: Of course! I never back down from a case.

Angel: Then you should take this.

Judy: A… Salisbury Steak Lunch?

Angel: I know a certain cow who might help you if you tempt him with this treat…

Ema: Um, Ms. Starr…? Officer Marshall… is he your… uh, are you his…? Are you g-g-g-going out!?

Angel: Why do you want to know?

Ema: I was just wondering what happened to him? A long time ago, when he was helping my sister do cases, he was so nice. He got along so well with my sister, it made me jealous. And… he was nice to me too, back then. But now… now he's so cold!

Angel: … Jake and I are merely cooperating on this investigation. We're putting the past to rest, as it were. Nothing more than that.

Ema: I… I see. Thank you.

Judy (Thinking): Officer Jake Marshall… Time to hear his side of the story of SL-9.


	16. Evidence Room

February 23rd, 2017

Evidence Room

Sector Three, 5:40 PM

Ema's POV

Ema: So this is the evidence room? It really is kind of like a graveyard.

Phoenix: Graveyards are supposed to have grass and trees. This feels more like a morgue.

Ema: N-nice try, M-Mr. Wright. Y-you can't scare me!

As I said that, someone bumped into me and I got scared and slapped that person across the face.

Judy: Oh my god, are you okay, Detective Gumshoe?

Ema: Oh, s-sorry, I thought you were a ghost!

Gumshoe: I wouldn't recommend going around smacking ghost on the head, pal.

Judy helped him on his feet.

Gumshoe: So, is it true what I heard from Chief Gant?

Judy: Uh… yes, it's true.

Gumshoe: So, Chief of Police Gant… will loan anyone 50 bucks? Even me!?

Ema: Oh, so that's not what you were taking about…

Gumshoe: Actually, I was put in charge of the investigation for today.

Phoenix: Just for today?

Judy: You?

Ema: Boss for a day…

Gumshoe: But guess what!? You got permission from the Chief… So now you're boss for a day!

Ema (Thinking): Really!? *squeals*

Gumshoe: First of all, you'll want to have this. It's the floor plans for the evidence room.

Ema: So, Detective Gumshoe, you're boss for the day?

Gumshoe: That's right! It's an honor! After all, the murder took place right here, in the Police Department!

Judy: But why are you all alone? Where are you underlings?

Gumshoe: … They're using our findings from yesterday's investigation to prepare for the trial. I'm adamant, though! I'm going to take control and put this case to rest! And in my own evidence locker, pal!

Phoenix: You have a locker in here, too, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Hah hah, of course! I am a detective, after all. They gave me a locker that only I can open, pal!

Ema: "Only you can open"…?

Judy: What do you mean by that?

Gumshoe: Well, this place is more high-tech than you might think. Every locker is fix so that only one detective can open it.

Phoenix: Using this ID card?

Gumshoe: Well, that's the thing, pal. ID cards can be lost. Why, I'm on my third card since entering the force already.

Ema: That sounds like a lot.

Gumshoe: Yes, but even I can't lose my own right hand!

Judy: What do you mean?

Gumshoe: Well, the lock for each locker is coded with a fingerprint! Here, I'll show you.

Detective Gumshoe puts his right fingerprint into the handle and then it beeps and opens.

Gumshoe: And that's the only locker we can open.

Ema: Funny, they look like normal lockers…

Gumshoe: These are the latest model! There's a trick to the handles, see?

Judy: The handles?

Gumshoe: On the top of the lockers is a sensor, and if the wrong person touches it…

I put my hand on the handle and got electrocuted.

Ema: Okay, I see now.

Gumshoe: If that's what happened, my hand would be black and smoking every day! In any case, the locks aren't that obvious. There's even some people in the force that don't know about the fingerprint locks!

Phoenix: I see. Okay let's take a look around.

Judy: Well I see a locker open.

Gumshoe: That's Detective Goodman's locker. It was open on the day of the murder and it looks like everything was taken out.

Ema: Are you sure it's okay to leave it open like that?

Gumshoe: Well if we closed it, then we would have a hard time on getting it open again.

Judy: I see a rubber glove over here. There's even a tag on it.

Ema: SL-9.

Phoenix: The same thing on the note and the knife.

Gumshoe: Yep, I bet Edgeworth was the most surprised out of anyone. That was his first big case, and that was the case that started the rumors about him.

Ema: What is the SL-9 Incident about?

Gumshoe: Well, let me tell you, it was one violent case.

Phoenix: Violent? Was it a murder case?

Gumshoe: A serial killing!

Ema (Thinking): Ugh. I think I'm going to vomit now.

Gumshoe: But the killer made a mistake, and Mr. Edgeworth built his case around that to nab him.

Judy: And this was two years ago?

Gumshoe: That put Mr. Edgeworth right in the spotlight… and started the rumor-mill.

Judy: The forged evidence?

Gumshoe: Yes, and that case was supposed to be all cleaned up with the "transferal" the other day. It was the last job he ever did… Detective Goodman, that is.

Ema: Huh? What do you mean?

Gumshoe: Detective Goodman was the detective in charge of the SL-9 Incident, see.

Ema: So, so… That switchblade knife…

Phoenix: The victim took the knife out of the evidence locker himself?

Gumshoe: Would seem so.

Judy: Hey guys, look at this!

Ema: Wow, someone must have broken something big to make all these pieces.

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe, perhaps?

Gumshoe: There you go, pal, making me out to be some kind of hooligan! That's another piece of evidence from the SL-9 Incident.

Judy: SL-9…? Hmm…

Ema: You want to put it back together, Judy?

Judy: Yeah, I want to see what this thing was before it was broken.

Gumshoe: Hah! Good luck, pal. That's no job for amateurs. Why, I spend a good three hours on that before I had to give up!

Ema: That's why I always carry around a tube of glue!

I handed the clue to Judy and see went to work putting the pieces together.

Judy: Could you three move back a bit, please? I can't concentrate with you guys standing so close.

We all stand around the lockers for about 5-10 mins.

Judy: Finish!

Gumshoe: Wow, I'm amazed it took you this long, pal!

Judy: Thanks, but I'm afraid there's still a piece missing.

Ema: Well, do you know what it thing is?

Judy: I think it's supposed to be some sort of jar. Though, it's not the most stable kind of jar.

Phoenix: I think I understand how it was broken.

Judy: Well in any case, we better be on the lookout for the missing piece.

Phoenix: Hey, there are some red dots on this jar.

Ema: Red dots? Could it be blood?

Phoenix: I think so, though this blood looks like it's been around for a long time.

Judy: I think I should hold on to this. Detective Gumshoe, do you have a case or something for me to put this jar in?

Gumshoe: Yeah, remind me to give it to you before you leave.

Ema: Speaking of blood, we should use this testing fluid to check for blood around here.

Judy: Good idea.

Judy got my testing fluid out and started spraying. She found one on the floor near Goodman's locker.

Phoenix: There must have been a massive amount of blood here. I'm not a expert on this, what do you think, Judy?

Judy: I think it's safe to say that something did happen in the evidence room.

Ema: So Meekins really did cut his own hand?

Judy: I think, but there's a lot more blood than there should be. So I'm guessing something else happen here.

Ema: Well I also see a bloody handprint in this locker. You can see it clear as day.

Gumshoe: Whaaaat!? T-t-this locker… It's mine!

Ema: It's yours?

Gumshoe: Please! You have to help me… When they come to take me away… Promise you'll testify that I wouldn't harm a fly! You'll do that for me, won't you, pals!?

Ema: Uh… sure.

Gumshoe: I'm counting on you guys! Believe me, you can't trust the police!

Judy: Hey! Don't forget who's defending you! I should probably check the other lockers just in case.

She sprayed some more, and found another handprint on a locker.

Ema: Strange, why is it getting a reaction there? There's no reason for a handprint to be on there.

Judy: You're right. Better make a note of that.

Gumshoe: Say, that's some neat stuff you got there, pal!

Ema: Oh you mean this. It's call "Luminol Testing Fluid"!

Gumshoe: Where'd you get your hands on that!?

Ema: Huh?

Gumshoe: I'd like to get some too! I'll just borrow 50 bucks from the Chief!

Phoenix: Where did you get this, Ema?

Ema: I always buy it by mail order.

Judy: Hmm…

Phoenix: Oh, by the way, Detective Gumshoe. Do you know something about this?

Gumshoe: Oh, the ID card record? Well let's see here, pal. Hmm… well it does seem like Goodman was hear on the day of the crime… Whoa! No way!

Ema: Wh-what!? What's wrong?

Gumshoe: Th- th- th- th- th- THAT SECOND NUMBER!

Judy: It's not your number is i-

Gumshoe: It's Mr. Edgeworth's!?

Phoenix, Ema, and Judy: What!?

Gumshoe: Yeah, that second number… belongs to Mr. Edgeworth! Which speaking of which, the inquiry committee should be letting him out by now. I'm going to give my report for the day.

Ema: Your report?

Phoenix: But that's just a flyer?

Gumshoe: Look on the back.

We looked at the back it says, "No worries."

Gumshoe: Hey, this is Mr. Edgeworth we're talking about! I'm sure he could use a report like this!

Ema (Thinking): Nice to see someone that cares for Mr. Edgeworth so much.

Gumshoe: Well later, pals! Hold on, let me ask Mr. Marshall do give you a case for your jar before you go.

Judy: That's strange. Why would Edgeworth come here?

Phoenix: I think it's time we pay him a visit.


	17. The Suspect

February 23rd, 2017

Police Department

Entrance, 3:59 PM

Ema's POV

Phoenix: It's even busier here today than it was yesterday.

Ema: The detectives are running around so fast they're blurring.

Judy: Well with the murder happening in the evidence room, I'm not surprised that they're running like mad.

Ema: And the evidence room is the scene of the crime!

Judy: And according to the map, its right… there.

Ema: Well, what are waiting for, let's go!

Evidence Room Entrance

Guard Station

Phoenix: What's with the décor in this place? It's very… eccentric.

Ema: So, this is the guard station of the evidence room?

Phoenix: And beyond that door is the scene of crime… the evidence room. All I want to know is if this is the guard station, then where's the guard?

Judy: Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Don't tell me it's who I think it is!?

Ema: Well let's just go in!

Judy: I don't think it's that easy. Looks like you need an ID card to get in.

Phoenix: Let's go back to the station and ask someone about the evidence room.

Police Department

Entrance

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): This place is charged with frantic energy, as always.

?: Please!

Judy: Hey, is that…

Gumshoe: One steak lunch, please! Oh, it's you.

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Now's no time for chit-chat, pal. I'm a busy man! What I really need is a steak from Lunchland.

Ema: Oh… you mean one of these? Actually, it's not for sale…

Gumshoe: …

Phoenix (Thinking): I think I just heard the sound of his heart breaking.

Gumshoe: Now's no time for despair! We've caught our criminal! Now we just need evidence!

Phoenix: The criminal… you mean…?

Gumshoe: You heard about the stabbing in the Police Department evidence room, pal?

Judy: Yea, Gant told us in today's trial. It happened the same time and day when the murder also accrued at the Prosecutor's Office Parking Lot.

Gumshoe: It's the biggest scandal to hit the station in ages! Everything's topsy-turvy.

Phoenix: But, Detective Gumshoe, who was it?

Gumshoe: Listen, pal, all I know is I need me a steak lunch, pronto! Standing around here talking isn't going to fill my belly!

Ema: W-wait! Don't leave!

Gumshoe: If you want to know more, head on down to the detention center, pal. Questioning should be over, so I figure he's down there having a good cry. Later!

Ema: He ran off to the evidence room…

Phoenix: Well, this investigation is off to a running start.

Judy: Well, let's go talk to this suspect.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 4:15 PM

Ema: Still, I do feel better about things. A little. I mean, they caught the person who stabbed Detective Goodman, didn't they?

Judy: Well, true. But we still don't know how or why?

Phoenix: Yeah, that's true.

Phoenix (Thinking): Best to not go too far down that road right now. Things will just get confusing.

*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN*

Judy: OW! My poor ears!

Ema: Wh-what was that!?

?: Sir! That's what I'm saying! Me, a perpetrator? I-I-I'd say I-I-I was the perpetrated against, sir! That's what I'd say!

I couldn't believe on the person that they captured.

?: Ah, oh, uh. Hi. Greetings, sir!

Judy: No… Officer Meekins!?

Ema: What are you doing here? Are you here to deliver a report or something?

Officer: No, sir, I, uh, how should I say this…

Phoenix (Thinking): Wait… he isn't… is he?

Phoenix: You… Officer Meekins… You didn't… did you?

Officer: Er…. Perpetrator Officer Meekins reporting, sir!

Ema: What…!?

Judy: Whaaaaaaaaaat!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Now this is an unexpected turn of events.

Officer: Sir! I'm a patrol cat with General Affairs, sir! SIR!

Judy: OW! We can hear you fine, Officer Meekins. Just calm down and tell us what happened.

Meekins: I had some business that day, sir, and so I went to the evidence room, sir… The guard office in front of the room was empty, sir!

Ema: So, normally there's a guard at the evidence room?

Meekins: That's right, sir! Because evidence is kept in the evidence room, sir! Now, the security officer… was none other than Officer Marshall!

Phoenix (Thinking): M-Marshall!?

Judy: So what happen at the guard station?

Meekins: Sir, I happened to glance at the security room monitor! That's when I saw him, sir! A suspicious person in the evidence room! A suspicious person, sir! A suspicious person!

Phoenix: So what happened when you saw this "suspicious" person?

Meekins: Sir, when I went into the evidence room, sir! I ask the person to show me is ID card, sir!

Judy: ID card, you mean this one?

Judy showed Officer Meekins Detective Goodman's ID.

Meekins: That's it, sir! That's it! That's it!

Ema: That's what!?

Meekins: My head was a blank until this very moment! But, sir, I remember! I remember, sir!

Phoenix: You mean you remember what happened?

Meekins: Correct! That card, that card was the cause of it all!

Ema: This… ID card?

Judy: Did he had the wrong ID card or something?

Meekins: Actually, no, sir! When I went into the evidence room and ask the man to display his ID card, he suddenly pointed a knife at me!

Ema: What…!?

Meekins: Sir, I assure you I was as flustered as you are right now! So I whooped and leapt at him!

Phoenix (Thinking): Detective Goodman pointed a knife at him?

Meekins: "Do unto to others before they do unto you"! My own father's words, sir!

Judy: So, what about that bandage on your hand?

Meekins: Well… My eyes, sir… everything went white. When I awoke, I saw blood dripping out of my hand, so I bandaged it up myself. And then, I woke up, and I was brought in here.

Phoenix (Thinking): Right…

Ema: So, Officer Meekins, why was it that they arrested you?

Phoenix: What do you mean, Ema?

Ema: Let's look at what we know. Now, Officer Meekins didn't know Detective Goodman… And the "victim" whom he met at the scene of the crime didn't show his ID card.

Judy: In other words, we have no way of knowing if the victim was really the victim!

Ema: And if this "body" just "disappeared" from the evidence room…

Phoenix: Then we don't know if anyone actually died!

Meekins: That's it, sir! That! That's what I wanted to say! That is… I did say something along those lines.

Ema: Huh? But you still ended up here…?

Meekins: They told me that it had to be him, sir. "On that day, at that time… Detective Goodman was definitely in the evidence room." That's what they said.

Phoenix: But… you don't remember the events clearly?

Meekins: No… but the video tape is quite clear.

Judy: Wait, video tape…?

Meekins: From the security camera. The crime, my crime, the crime I swore to stamp out! It's there! It's me! It's on tape!

Phoenix: …

Judy: …

Ema: …

Meekins: …

Ema: And you wait until now to tell us this!?

Meekins: I'm sorry, really sorry, sir! I'll hand over my badge! I don't deserve it!

Phoenix: N-no thanks, I have my own.

Judy: Uh, so do I. Well thanks for the info, Mr. Meekins. Just hang in there. We'll get to the… bottom of this… I guess.

Phoenix (Thinking): Well, guess we'd better go check out the crime scene.


	18. Guard Station

February 23rd, 2017

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 4:55 PM

Judy's POV

Ema: H-Hey, you guys! Look who's standing at the Head Detective's desk!

Phoenix: It's Chief Gant!

Gant: Are you sure this is all, hmm? You know what it means if there is anything missing!

Chief: Sir! I'm sure it's most likely totally perfect! We checked the drawers, the lockers, the garbage cans, the coat pockets, the pillowcase, behind the computer machines, the coffee machine…

Gant: I see. Well, if anything does turn up, you call me right away, deal?

Chief: Y-y-y-yessir! We'll scour the place again, sir!

Judy (Thinking): What was all that about?

Gant turned around and was walking about in the department.

Judy: Excuse me, sir.

Chief: Uh, o-oh. Sorry you had to see that.

Ema: Uh… what exactly did the Chief of Police want you to do?

Chief: Well, see over there? That's Goodman's desk? He wanted me to check it for anything that might be a clue… They took away every last piece of garbage in the trash can.

Ema: So nothing belonging to Detective Goodman is still here?

Chief: Of course not! Well, expect for this.

Judy: What is that?

Chief: It's lost item report. I figured it wasn't important. He didn't even finish writing it!

Phoenix: Lost item. So Detective Goodman lost something?

Judy: Sir, could we please have that item report?

Chief: Sure. Don't see why not.

Gant: Hey, hey, it's Wrighto and Hopper! How've you two been? Swim much lately?

Judy: O-oh, Chief Gant! Reporting for duty sir!

Ema: Why are you saluting him, Ms. Hopps!?

Phoenix: Um… sir, is Edgeworth going to be okay?

Gant: Oh, Worthy? Oh, you know, they're doing a little inquiry committee with him.

Ema: Sounds like an inquisition…!

Gant: Yep, well, we've had no end of trouble with the boy since last year…

Phoenix: You mean… the incident on Gourd Lake?

Gant: It doesn't look good having one of our top people sitting in the defendant's seat. Now, you and your fox friend got someone else found guilty in that case, right, Wrighto?

Judy: You mean, von Karma?

Gant: A legend he was, undefeated in his forty year career! But in court you and your fox friend fixed it so he was caught for forging evidence…

Judy: Hey, Nick didn't do anything wrong! He did forge evidence!

Phoenix: Judy, calm down.

Gant: Well, in any case, the Prosecutor's Office is in a bit of a turmoil, you might say. Why, they'd do just about anything to restore their reputation. Now, depending on what that inquiry committee decides… It could be bad for Worthy.

Ema: Wh-what!?

Gant: It's downright odd, I tell you. I mean, it happened at exactly the same time!

Ema: Scientifically speaking, it's impossible!

Gant: Yes, but that's what the evidence is saying. "Goodman was stabbed in two locations at the same time!" That's what it says.

Phoenix: What evidence is this…?

Gant: Now, now, Wrighto. I can't give away all our secrets like that! And this in particular, well it's a little sensitive… and I can't talk about it.

Judy (Thinking): Should have known.

Gant: You know, one thing I hate most of all is hiding stuff. Secrets. Can't stand 'em! But you know… It's a full-time job just keeping the Head Detective's trap shut!

Judy: Yeah, we saw.

Gant: Oh, you did? Whoops!

Phoenix: Actually, we were wondering if we could ask you a favor?

Gant: Hmm? Well, I never thought the day would come when Wrighto and Hopper asked me for help!

Phoenix: I was wondering if we could investigate the evidence room?

Then Gant just stared at us for about a minute or so. It was starting to get creepy.

Gant: Now, Wrighto…

Phoenix: A-actually, I'm sorry, I d-don't need to investigate after all!

Gant: Wrighto, please, do I look like a selfish man?

Judy: Huh?

Gant: Heck, if anyone asked me "sir, can I borrow $50?" I'd give them $50, no problem. So, go ahead! Investigate that room to your heart's content! Knock yourself out!

Judy: R-really!?

Ema: It just goes to show, you never know until you ask!

Gant: And for you, here, you can borrow this.

Ema: Huh… hey! This is a detective's ID card, isn't it?

Gant: That's a special card for guests, so don't lost it.

Ema: Y-yessir! It's an honor!

Gant: You just run along and do your best, now. Later, folks!

With that, The Chief left the room.

Ema: Heh heh! It looks pretty cool on my lapel, doesn't it? Just think, a real ID!

Phoenix: You seem… happy.

Ema: Yes, sir! Because, sir, we get to go into the evidence room now, sir!

Judy (Thinking): Boy, was I ever this happy when visiting a police station?

Evidence Room Entrance

Guard Station, 5:20 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): The evidence room is beyond that door.

Ema: Alright, let's head in!

?: Howdy, pardners. Well, well, what's made my bambina's skies so gray?

Guess who.

Judy: O-Officer Marshall!

Phoenix (Thinking): Somehow, I knew…

Marshall: What's that "somehow I knew" look for? As you may have surmised, this here's my saloon.

Ema: Um… we're here to investigate a crime scene.

Marshall: … Yeehaw! That card you got there on your chest. That's better than a sheriff's badge in these parts.

Ema: Y-yeehaw?

Marshall: Well, what ya standin' there for? Get along, little dogies. The crime scene's a waiting!

He turned on the card reader for us.

Judy: Um… while we're here. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit.

Marshall: Sorry, cowboy, but I got no mind to tangle with you hombres.

Phoenix: You're… busy, then?

Marshall: Did I say that? I only said I didn't wish to speak with you.

Phoenix (Thinking): Actually, you said you had "no mind to tangle with us hombres."

Marshall: *grumble*

Judy: Wh-what's that?

Phoenix: I think I heard his stomach growling.

Judy: Hmm…

I saw Judy whistling to herself, while quietly slipping through the steak lunch Angel gave us.

Marshall: … That smell… Ah! Reminds me of Texas!

Ema: So, Officer Marshall… You're from Texas?

Marshall: No, I just saw a special on television the other day. Is this from my baby?

Ema: Uh, yes, Ms. Starr…

Marshall: Wh-what's this!?

Judy: Huh, is there a problem?

Marshall: A fillet steak lunch! I see… I see!

Ema: I don't see. I wonder what it means?

Marshall: Alright, bambina. You win. Ask mmph mmph munch munch Anything mmph munch smack.

Phoenix (Thinking): Finally, it seems like…

Judy: Thank you. Okay, first things first, you're in charge of security for the evidence room, right?

Marshall: You got good eyes, pardner. It's an easy job, and I'm grateful for it.

Phoenix: Actually Officer Meekins at the detention center told us.

Marshall: Ah, that poor little dogie? Poor guy, I keep getting his name wrong and calling him "Meekly."

Phoenix: Anyway, he told us something. He said that when the stabbing occurred… you weren't at your station.

Marshall: … Well, maybe I shouldn't be telling you this… But since I got demoted from detective two years ago… Well, it might not look it, but I lost my fire for the job, you know?

Judy: Yeah, Ms. Starr told us that you used to be a detective from two years ago, right?

Marshall: That's right, bambina. It was always my dream to be a rawhide wrangler on the scene of the crime… That's all gone now… Like a drinking hole in a prairie fire.

Ema: You're still investigating the SL-9 Incident with Ms. Starr, aren't you?

Marshall: That was my case… It's all "solved" on the record books. But it smells like a bad game of poker. I can't let it go… That's all there is to it.

Judy: What kind of case was it anyway? We've heard that name so many times, but no one around here as told us what it was about.

Marshall: … There are some things you're better off not knowing, Bambina. Anyway, that case is officially dead as of two days ago.

Phoenix: Two days ago… the day of our case!

Marshall: That's right… The evidence transferals.

Phoenix (Thinking): Edgeworth was talking about the transferals, too.

Phoenix: Sorry, but could you explain what this whole "transferal" thing is about?

Marshall: We keep only evidence from solved cases in this room. They're kept here under the presiding detective's supervision for two years. So we can re-investigate them if it turns out there was a mistake, see?

Phoenix: So, what happens to the evidence after two years?

Marshall: It goes to sleep forever in the underground vault at the Police Station. That's what we call "transferal." We do it every February.

Ema: I see now…

Judy: …

Marshall: "Transferal" is like a funeral for old cases. Two years after a case is solved… it's closed forever. Dead. Never to be reopened again. Never to be reinvestigated.

Phoenix (Thinking): And that happened to SL-9 two days ago.

Judy: Okay, one last thing. Officer Meekins said that we spotted a suspicion man on the security camera in the evidence room. Can you just explain the systems around here?

Marshall: Well I'm not sure I'll be of much help, Bambina. Me and machines don't get along so well. I only know about two of them in here.

Ema: O-only two of them? There must be a dozen!

Marshall: Like I said, Bambina. Me and machines, well… I like them as much as I like stewed cauliflower with my steaks. The easiest ones to understand are these here security cameras. If nothing happens, the tapes are automatically erased every few hours.

Judy: And are Officer Meekins and Detective Goodman on one of those tapes?

Marshall: I reckon they might be.

Phoenix (Thinking): You're the security guard and you "reckon"!?

Marshall: And one more thing. When you go into the evidence room… You need an ID card. Like the one you got right now. You swipe that ID card and the card reader leaves a record of every ID card passed through.

Judy: Can we see it?

Marshall pulls out the ID card reader and shows it to us.

Phoenix (Thinking): So this is the ID card record…

Ema: Hey! Look that fourth number, we've seen before!

Marshall: Well, unless you can provide me some evidence that you've seen it before, I can't just give you the record.

Ema: Actually we do! Mr. Wright, do you still have Goodman's ID card?

Phoenix: Oh… here take a look at this.

Marshall: This is the ID that found in the Prosecutor's Parking Lot, correct?

Phoenix: Yes. The ID number on that card is "5842189".

Judy: And that ID number is on this record once. At 5:14 PM, on the day of the murder.

Phoenix: 5:14… That was right before the stabbing!

Marshall: What's more, there's only one of them cards in world!

Ema: So, when the incident occurred, Detective Goodman was in the evidence room!

Phoenix (Thinking): But wait, didn't Officer Meekins say that when he asked for an ID he pointed a knife at him? Why would he point a knife if he had his ID card?

Marshall: Alright, compadre, you win. I guess I can give you this ID card record.

Judy: Thank you Officer Marshall. We'll be headed out now.

Marshall: Good luck on finding you're gold, Bambina.


	19. Edgeworth and SL-9

February 23rd, 2017

High Prosecutor's Office

Room 1202, 6:50 PM

Phoenix's POV

Knock Knock

Bellboy: Ah, guests!

Phoenix: Oh! It's you!

Bellboy: Have we met somewhere…?

Judy: Huh!?

Bellboy: Mr. Edgeworth! I beg your leave. So long!

The bellboy left the room, leaving me and Judy feeling very confuse.

Judy: So… where's Edgeworth?

Ema: There, standing by the window, a teacup in his hand!

Edgeworth took a sip. Then he turned and noticed us.

Edgeworth: Oh, it's you.

Phoenix (Thinking): He has the hotel bring him tea service!?

Judy: Hey… we heard you just got back from the inquiry committee.

Edgeworth: Yes.

Phoenix: By the way, Detective Gumshoe was looking for you.

Edgeworth: Oh yes… He brought me some information, it seems.

Ema: Really? Was it helpful?

Edgeworth: Apparently, a new French restaurant is opening near here. I think he was trying to console me, somehow.

Phoenix (Thinking): Er, I think the report is on the other side, Edgeworth…

Phoenix: So, how did the inquiry committee go?

Edgeworth: Actually, they decided to treat this not as a case of concealing evidence, but as a communications error during the investigation.

Ema: "Concealing evidence"…?

Edgeworth: Yes. Apparently, there are some who believe…

Judy: Yes?

Edgeworth: *sigh* They believe that I concealed evidence.

Judy: What!? That's nonsense! I mean if this was back when we first met you, I would believe it, but you're better than that now!

Edgeworth: Apparently some still haven't forgotten the past. They gave me a warning. "You were lucky this time… again."

Phoenix: "Again"…?

Edgeworth: I've heard them say that so many times. Ever since that case two years ago…

I saw Judy looking at me with a concerned look, Ema was the same. Edgeworth also notices this and sighed.

Edgeworth: And knowing you two. You've probably found out about it, right?

Ema: Well we still don't know the main facts, but we know little information.

Judy: We heard it was your first big case.

Edgeworth: Yes… it was. That was the case that made me who I am today. That was when I became a force to be reckoned with. Until you guys came along.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, I know you don't like talking about the past that much, but we need to hear your experience with SL-9.

Edgeworth: I had a feeling I would talk to you about the case. Very well. The SL-9 Incident was a heinous serial killing case. The head of the investigation was the Deputy Chief of Police at the time… Damon Gant.

Phoenix (Thinking): That wacky old coot was involved in the case two years ago too then…

Edgeworth: He was the best we had, and it was my first time working with him… I was nervous.

Ema: Wow, you get nervous, too, Mr. Edgeworth?

Phoenix (Thinking): What I want to know is why was a Deputy Chief of Police on the investigation?

Edgeworth: In truth, I used slightly more… extreme methods than normal. We were dealing with a vicious murderer. If I let him go, the blood would be on my hands. We won our guilty verdict, and the killer was executed.

Phoenix: Wait, you didn't…

Edgeworth: Of course not! I didn't touch the evidence. Yes, I will do anything in my power to win a trial. However… I do have a code, and I follow it faithfully.

Judy: I see, and that's when the rumors started.

Phoenix: Are you going to be okay for the trial tomorrow?

Edgeworth: Well, I'm still the presiding prosecuting attorney. However…

Phoenix: Something happened?

Edgeworth: They gave the control of the investigation over to the Police Department.

Ema: The Police Department!

Edgeworth: Yes. Any further investigation of this case will be directed by the Chief of Police Gant. I can do nothing but wait for his results…

Phoenix: I… see.

Edgeworth bangs his fist on his desk.

Edgeworth: Why I ask you? Why!? All along, I've done only what I believe is right. I have nothing to be ashamed of! But still…

Judy: Edgeworth…

Phoenix (Thinking): Wow, I've never seen him this out of sorts…Oh, right! I'd better ask him this now…

Edgeworth: Anyway, as I was saying, I…

He picked up his head and saw the ID Card Record for the Evidence Room.

Edgeworth: What's this?

Phoenix: Edgeworth, you went into the evidence room that day, didn't you? Just before the incident occurred, no less.

Edgeworth: Yes, that's true.

Ema: W-why, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Please don't look at me like that. I… was asked to go. By Chief Gant no less.

Judy: The Chief of Police…?

Edgeworth: He wanted evidence from a case that wrapped up half a year ago. He told me he wanted me to keep here in the Prosecutor's Office.

He pulled out a blue screwdriver out of his draw.

Phoenix: But… it was solved, right? It would have to be if the evidence was already filled…

Edgeworth: The Chief is never one to explain himself. In any case, on the day of the stabbings, I brought this back here.

Ema: Can I ask what kind of case it was?

Edgeworth: I… can't say. It really has nothing to do with the current case.

Judy: All the same, this seems a little strange. Could we have it, please?

Edgeworth: Hmph. Stubborn as always. I told you this has nothing to do with the case, but if you must go ahead. Speaking of investigations, Ema?

Ema: Hmm?

Edgeworth: You sister wanted to know if you're still working on that scientific investigation?

Ema: H-huh? Y-yes! Of course! Why just today we were using what Ms. Hopps has on her belt!

Edgeworth: Luminol testing fluid… Hm? Well then… You might have a use for this.

Ema: Aluminum powder for taking fingerprints!

Edgeworth: It's been chemically treated for better adhesion.

Ema: F-for me? Are you sure? We are the "enemy" you know.

Edgeworth: I've no say in today's investigation… do as you will.

Judy: Edgeworth… I don't know-

Edgeworth: No need to thank me. Here, take your powder and these fingerprint files for everyone involved in this case.

Phoenix: I, uh, th-thanks!

Phoenix (Thinking) How about giving these to Detective Gumshoe as well!?

Judy grabbed the file, while I put the powder in my coat pocket, and we left.

Ema: Alright, guys, just one thing to investigate, then we should be okay!

Phoenix: There were at least two handprints we found in the evidence room.

Ema: So what are waiting for? Let's go!

Judy: Hey, wait up, Ema!

Evidence Room

Sector Three, 7:55 PM

Ema: Alright so we know that we've found two handprints here from different lockers.

Judy: Right, the first one is on the first locker when you enter the room.

Phoenix: And the second one is one Detective Gumshoe's locker. Let see if this aluminum powder stuff works.

Ema: You know how do to it?

Phoenix: I… uh…

Judy and Ema gave a grin and a look.

Phoenix: Okay, okay, so I have no idea. I'm a lawyer, not a cop!

Judy: Okay, here I'll show you since I'm an officer myself. All you have to do is find some sort of hand or finger. Then you find the clearest print for the powder, that way you'll most likely so find some sort of result. Once you have chosen a finger, all you have to do is spread the power on the finger, make sure you have a good amount of powder, otherwise, the print won't come out every clear. Then once you've put on enough powder, you just blow away the remaining powder.

She did just that, and soon she started to blow.

Judy: And there.

Ema: But, that doesn't look like a print at all.

Phoenix: She's right.

Judy: Hmm… well, my guess is that maybe someone was wearing something like a glove to hide his fingerprints.

Phoenix: Are you saying, you just wasted my time!?

Judy: Okay, okay, calm down! Here, you try it. There's a clear fingerprint next to the bloody handprint, just do what I did, and if you find a print, I'll look at the files that Edgeworth gave us and we'll see whose fingerprints they belong to.

So I did what I did and found a clear print, and Judy looks at the file.

Judy: Yep, this is definitely Detective Gumshoe's locker alright.

Phoenix: …

Ema: Mr. Wright, what's with the "so what" look?

Phoenix: I was probably thinking "so what".

Judy: Okay, okay! So it's not relevant to this case, but at least we know it works.

Phoenix: Whatever, let's just test the other locker and get this over with.

Second verse same as the first. We went back to the locker with the other bloody handprint and did my thing.

Judy: Alright, now let's see here. … … …Hey!

Phoenix: Wh-what!? Whose fingerprints are those?

Ema: Is from someone I know!?

Judy: They're Marshall's prints!

Ema: Huh? O-Officer Jake Marshall!? Th-that's got to be a coincidence! He's not involved in the crime!

Phoenix: But he is on the fingerprint file, and his prints do match his.

Judy: I'm sorry Ema. But these are decidedly different from Detective Gumshoe's prints.

Ema: …!

Phoenix: The luminol reaction. The blood and the fingerprints are in the same place.

Ema: Oh… Oh!

Phoenix (Thinking): So, we have Jake Marshall's fingerprints… on a wiped bloodstain!

Ema: But why would Officer Marshall…

Judy: I don't know, but like it or not, he's gonna have to testify about this in court tomorrow.

Phoenix: Well, looks like our investigation is finally turning up some results!

Ema: …!

Phoenix: I guess this is what you'd call "decisive evidence"!

Ema: I… I don't believe it!


	20. Day 2, Trial

February 24th, 2017

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1, 9:41 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judy: So, what do you think, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I think the prosecution is as confused as we are. After all…

?: The victim was murdered in two different places at the same time, and a different suspect was arrested at the other crime scene.

Ema: Lana!

Lana: Good morning, Mr. Wright, Ms. Hopps. I apologize for yesterday. I was… indisposed.

Phoenix: I hope they didn't hold you too long for questioning.

Lana: We just finished, actually. I'm used to all-nighters, though.

Ema: So, how'd it go?

Lana: It's as Mr. Wright suspects. The police are clueless. I figured as much, so I struck a plea bargain.

Judy: What kind of plea bargain?

Lana: We agreed that if I told them the truth behind this "simultaneous murder," they wouldn't seek capital punishment.

Ema: But Lana! Don't tell me you…

Lana: Much to my regret, I'm as much in the dark about this as they are.

Phoenix: Ms. Skye.

Lana: Hmm?

Phoenix: We discovered traces left by a certain person in the Police Department's evidence room. They belong to Officer Jake Marshall.

Lana: You found Officer Marshall's… traces?

Judy: A bloody handprint, in case you're wondering, and knowing Phoenix, I think you know what this means.

Ema: In order to defend my sister, he's going to accuse Mr. Marshall?

Phoenix: We have to play the cards we're dealt. Isn't that right, Ms. Skye?

Lana: … Do what you have to do, Mr. Wright.

District Court

Courtroom No. 9, 10:00 AM

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is… Hmph.

Judge: … Hmph? I'm afraid you'll have to calrify.

Edgeworth: It takes 30 minutes by car to reach criminal affairs form the Prosecutor's Office. The victim, Bruce Goodman was slain at both places at the same time.

Judge: But, that's not physically possible, is it? What's more, I hear the victim from the evidence room just "disappeared"!

Ema: Yes, and the body eventually reappeared in the trunk of Mr. Edgeworth's car.

Judy: Wow, I thought the Night Howler case was crazy.

Edgeworth: One of my duties as prosecutor is to present impartial evidence. Today I will present evidence relating to the murder at the Police Department. In doing so, I believe the way in which we should proceed will reveal itself.

Ema: Now that's what sets Mr. Edgeworth apart. He sounds so on top of things… even though he doesn't know what's going on himself!

Phoenix: And that's supposed to be an admirable trait?

Judge: Very well, let the trial resume. On the day of the crime, what exactly transpired at the Police Department? Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your first witness on the day to the stand.

Edgeworth: For its first witness, the prosecution calls… the suspect of the murder that occurred at the Police Department!

Judge: The suspect!? You mean, the so-called murderer!?

At that moment everyone in the courtroom was going nuts, I can tell that this was going to be a wild one from the get-go.

Anyway the so-call suspect was on the stand.

Edgeworth: Will the witness please state his name and occupation.

Meekins: Yes, sir! I am Officer Mike Meekins, sir! My occupation is, um… that would be murderer, sir!

Phoenix and Judy: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: …Er… So you're telling us you're a "professional killer"…

Meekins: Sir. It was me, sir! I'm the one who did it! I'll never kill anyone again, sir! You've got to believe me, sir!

Judge: Uh… Actually, what we'd like to hear from you is…

Meekins: Sir! I'm what you would call part of the "younger generation," sir! A person whose actions adults can't possibly comprehend!

Judge: Please, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Help me, sir!

Edgeworth: Officer Meekins.

Meekins: Y-yes, sir!

Edgeworth: Give us your report of the crime. Consider that an order.

Meekins: Yes, sir! As you wish! After all, I am part of a generation that must be told what to do, sir!

Ema: you can't fault him for a lack of enthusiasm.


	21. Crime Report, Sir!

Meekins: Although it's not my normal duty, I was assigned to guard the evidence room that day! I spotted a suspicious man on the security screen, and rushed into the room! I was only doing what I was trained to do, sir! I was suddenly attacked! I fought for my life! Then I… I did it! After that, I passed out… until another officer smacked me awake!

Judge: Hmm. So the victim, Detective Goodman, attacked you?

Meekins: "Do unto to others before they do unto you"! That's the Meekins family motto, sir!

Judge: I see. Then you fainted, and a colleague helped you regain consciousness.

Meekins: Yes, sir! He knocked me upside the head, sir!

Judge: Very well. The defense may begin its cross-examination.

Phoenix (Thinking): What I need here is more info to work with!

Phoenix: Mr. Meekins. You work in the General Affairs Department, do you not?

Meekins: Yes, sir! I am in charge of hiring new recruits, sir!

Phoenix (Thinking): Yikes! Now there's a scary thought.

Edgeworth: Evidence transferal was taking place on the day of the crime, which meant many officers were given special tasks not ordinarily performed.

Meekins: I was in charge of guarding the Blue Badger, sir!

Judge: The Blue Badger?

Meekins: Yes, sir. The lovely police mascot created by the Head Detective, sir! I was ensured it wasn't broken during the transferal process. That was my sole mission for the day, sir!

Judge: I see. Sounds like a very… uh, important mission.

Meekins: After the award ceremony finished that day, there were so many people running around that I relocated the Blue Badger to the evidence room!

Judge: Oh… So that's why you went to the evidence room.

Phoenix: And in order to enter the evidence room… you need an ID card, am I correct?

Meekins: Precisely, sir! I have one right here around my neck!

Judy: So then… your ID number should be listed in here, right?

Judy handed him the ID record and he started searching for his number.

Meekins: … There it is! I found it! This is the one right here.

Judge: Could you please read us the number?

Meekins: Yes, sir! It's "4989596." That's my number, sir!

Judy: I see.

Phoenix: Huh? But the number 4989596… is shown as being used twice!

Edgeworth: Please explain, witness.

Meekins: It's n-no real mystery, sir! The first time is when I relocated the Blue Badger to the evidence room, and the second time is when I went to go get him after everything settled down.

Judge: I see. So it was during that second time when…

Meekins: Yes, sir! That was when I spotted the man on the security screen!

Phoenix: And that's when you were attacked…? Can you please tell us exactly what happened to you?

Meekins: It was a knife, sir! A knife!

Judge: Detective Goodman pulled a knife on you? What happened then?

Meekins: Well, with me charging in on him like that, he looked as surprised as I was!

Phoenix (Thinking): You aren't exactly the kind of person someone would want to run into…

Meekins: That's when I reacted, sir! I swung my arms like an octopus, struggling to detain him! That's how I got this gash on my hand.

Ema: Maybe if you'd just kept your cool your hand wouldn't be…

Meekins: When I saw the blood trickling down my arm, I panicked! I grabbed the man by his collar!

Phoenix: I see. And what exactly do you mean when you say you, "did it"?

Meekins: I know I don't look the type, but I'm really into kung fu films, sir! The man let his guard down for just an instant, so I snatched his knife away from him!

Judy: You took his knife!?

Meekins: I spun him around and perform a disarming maneuver! I made sure to close my eyes like a man!

Phoenix: I, uh, see…

Phoenix (Thinking): He must have been desperate.

Meekins: The next thing I knew, his white coat was drenched in a sea of my blood, and then… Then, the next thing I knew…

Judge: Yes?

Meekins: He punched me right in my face, sir!

Judy: So that's when you passed out?

Meekins: Yes, sir!

Edgeworth: And you said that another officer found you and woke you up.

Phoenix: About what time did you regain consciousness?

Meekins: No offense, sir, but how am I supposed to know that? I was unconscious!

Phoenix: Oh… right.

Edgeworth: According to the report from the officer that woke up the witness, it was about 5:30.

Meekins: He hit me right in the head too! I woke up crying tears of pain!

Judge: That's nice… Er, I mean… it's that that you recovered, that is…

Meekins: When I came around though, I made sure to finish my mission, sir!

Phoenix: Your "mission"…?

Meekins: Yes, sir! The Blue Badger, sir! I returned him to the entrance before things got out of hand!

Phoenix (Thinking): Well, we can all rest easy now…

Judge: I believe we now have a fairly accurate picture of what happened.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor. Only one thing remains unclear. Was the man this officer "murdered," really the victim?

Phoenix (Thinking): He's got a point…

Meekins: Um…

Judge: Yes, Officer Meekins?

Meekins: With regard to that, sir… Take a look at this. It was sent to my cell. Chief Gant delivered it to me just this morning sir!

Edgeworth: The Chief?

Phoenix: Delivered it…?

Judge: What is that? A… videotape?

Meekins: Yes, sir! That's absolutely right, sir! A videotape, sir! It contains footage from the security camera in the evidence room.

Edgeworth: What!? But I specifically asked if there was such a tape, and was told it had been mistakenly erased!

Judge: That's quite a mistake.

Meekins: I just do what I'm told, sir. It's the only thing I'm really good at.

Phoenix (Thinking): Looks like the communication with the Police Department is as good as ever…

Judge: Well then, let's have a look! Show us the video of you murdering the victim!

Meekins: Oh… Please stop using that word, "murder," sir! It scares me!

Judy: Oh boy, I don't like the way this is going.

Phoenix (Thinking): Just what are we getting ourselves into?

The video was pop in and well… ah… yeah, we really couldn't see the victim at all. All we saw was Goodman… maybe… opening a locker and Meekins sneaking up on him and then they started to fight and after that Meekins as on the floor unconscious, and that was it.

Phoenix: …

Judy: …

Edgeworth: …

Meekins: …

Judge: Well, I believe we're all thinking the same thing. How can we deal with these unsettling feelings stirred within us…?

Edgeworth: What the hell was that wriggling piece of plywood!?

Meekins: Sir! That is the pride and joy of the entire Criminal Affairs Department, sir! It's the Blue Badger, sir!

Phoenix (Thinking): Why am I not surprised this isn't going smoothly?

Judge: Yes, well anyway… this tape seems to prove that the witness did indeed encounter… er, "someone" in the evidence room, and some sort of… er, "activity" did take place…

Edgeworth: Your Honor… instead of relying on clearly incomplete footage, the witness's testimony will suffice. Is that alright with you, Officer Meekins?

Meekins: Yes, sir! As you wish, sir!


	22. Mystery Man

Meekins: His face can't be clearly seen in the video, but there's no question that the other person was Detective Goodman, sir! I mean, he opened the locker, which required Detective Goodman's fingerprint to do! The locker he opened is unquestionably Detective Goodman's locker, sir! So it must be him! No one else could have unlocked it!

Judge: What's this about a fingerprint?

Edgeworth: Each detective has been given a locker, equipped with a fingerprint-activated lock. These locks ensure that each locker can only be opened by the detective it belongs to.

Judge: Intriguing… That would mean… the victim at the crime scene would have been Detective Goodman. Very well! The defense may begin its cross-examination!

Phoenix (Thinking): I don't know where this cross-examination will lead, but everything begins with contradictions. That's where I have to start!

Phoenix: Offcier Meekins, were able to get a good look at the man's face? The one that attacked you with a knife?

Meekins: S-sir! If you must label people as having "seen" or "not seen" the man's face… I believe I would be classified as… the latter?

Phoenix: The latter? But you were standing right in front of him, were you not?

Judy: Once more, you should have seen his face if you fought him.

Meekins: Oh, yes ma'am! But… I didn't get a clear look at his face, sir. I'm not the kind of guy who looks directly at people when talking to them, you see…

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, that's a good trait for a police officer!

Meekins: But still, he opened his locker that requires his fingerprints, so I'm pretty sure it was him, sir!

Phoenix: About these lockers… Is there no other way to open them?

Meekins: No, sir! I myself tried all kinds of methods in the past! They only respond to registered fingerprints, sir!

Phoenix (Thinking): I wonder what kind of methods he's tried…?

Judge: If the man opened the locker's lock, which only responds to its registered fingerprints, then he must be the person the locker was assigned to.

Meekins: Exactly my point, sir!

Phoenix (Thinking): This really seems impossible to someone else to open the locker, but I can't give up, I've got to keep trying!

Phoenix: However, the most important detail is not shown in this video… the man's face!

Meekins: S-sir! If I may say something, sir!

Judge: Please do. After all, you are the one being examined.

Meekins: I don't understand why the man's face is so important in this case, sir! I mean, it was his hand that opened the fingerprint lock… and it was his hand that tried to thrust the knife into my body, sir! My unsettled state can testify enough to this, sir!

Judge: Yes, you have a point. The footage doesn't lie.

Edgeworth: That is… unless the defense can find a problem with it?

Judy: Wright! This is our only chance! Is there something wrong with the footage?

Phoenix: Regarding the video contained on this tape, there is one thing in particular that seems rather strange.

Judge: Strange?

Phoenix: This contradiction leads to the possibility that… the man may not be Detective Goodman.

Judge: What? This video contains such a contradiction?

Edgeworth: Objection! Interesting… Your Honor, I have a proposal.

Judge: Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I propose we have the defense… point out to us this alleged "contradiction" in the video.

Phoenix (Thinking): He would want me to point it out…

Judge: Very well, proposal accepted. Let us further inspect this piece of evidence. Here you are Mr. Wright. This is the remote that controls the big screens. You may rewind, fast forward, or pause the video at anytime you choose. Just make sure you point out the thing in this video that you believe may not be Detective Goodman.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: I will now play the security tape.

Meekins: Please don't play it too many times. I-I can't stand watching this video!

Phoenix (Thinking): How did this guy ever become a police officer?

Judge: Now, Mr. Wright, enlighten us. Where is the contradiction that indicates the man may not be Detective Goodman?

Phoenix: Your Honor, members of the court. If I can have your attention to the video, this is where the contradiction lies! Officer Meekins.

Meekins: Sir! D-do you mean me, sir?

Phoenix: As I understand it, the lock apparatus works like this: When you grab the handle, a sensor reads your fingerprints. If the print matches the registered data, the light turns on and the lock is released.

Meekins: A-according to my very limited experience, that's the way I understand it, sir!

Phoenix: If so, then something is seriously wrong with this picture! When the victim reaches for the handle to open the locker… Let's rewind to a little earlier… Here! Notice the light?

Judge: What's this!? It's… already lit!

Phoenix: Precisely my point, Your Honor. The locker was already open before the victim grabbed the handle!

Meekins: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Judge: Order! Order! What's the meaning of this!?

Phoenix: It's very simple, Your Honor. The locker wasn't lock on the day of the crime!

Edgeworth: Objection! But the locker locks are controlled by an electronic system. When a door is shut, a sensor is triggered… and the locker is automatically locked!

Judge: Oh, I know! It must have broken down! Of course, I'm not an expert in this…

Edgeworth: That's not likely, Your Honor. The sensor would detect and report any malfunction.

Judge: Oh well. It just goes to show novices should keep their mouths shut. So then, Mr. Wright. Do you have an explanation?

Phoenix: Me, Your Honor?

Judge: Yes. Why wasn't the locker locked?

Phoenix: Me, Your Honor? … Yes, well. You see… This isn't exactly my field. What do you two think?

Ema: Uh… What if something jammed the electronic system?

Phoenix: Jammed…?

Judy: There must be something else in the video that can prove that something was jammed. Your Honor, the defense would like to examine the video again!

Judge: Very well. I'll play the video tape again, please point to us the reason why the locker wasn't locked.

Judy: Please watch closely. This is the continuation of the part Mr. Wright showed us earlier. See this little thing that fell from the locker?

Judge: What's this? You're right! Something white fell out of the locker!

Meekins: But ma'am! It's been my experience that things fall out when doors are opened! I often fall out and roll great distances when I open my car door, ma'am!

Judy: But we don't know if that thing was in the locker in the first place!

Judge: What do you mean?

Judy: We've just learn that when a locker door is shut a sensor triggers the lock. But what if something was inserted, say, between the sensor and the door?

Judge: In… Inserted…?

Judy: Yes, I have a feeling that this white thing wasn't in the locker in the first place. This was the one that was stuck between the door and the sensor!

Meekins: Oh, I understand now, ma'am! It's just like my tie! Two out of three times it gets stuck in the door when I get out of my patrol vehicle, ma'am! Instead of the closing, my tie chokes me!

Judge: But the object would have to be extremely thin to fit in the door.

Edgeworth: Not only that, it would also have to block electrical currents… It would need to be an insulator.

Judge: Yes, an insulator! But at the crime scene…

Phoenix: There just might have been something that fits the description.

Meeinks: But s-sir! By "insulator," you don't mean…

Phoenix (Thinking): I think we've finally got this figured out.

Judge: Very well! Will the defense please present the relevant evidence! What was this insulator that was stuck in the locker door?

Phoenix: Here, we found this near the locker: a thin rubber glove.

Judge: But we can't be sure that was in the victim's locker.

Phoenix: It has a tag that says, "SL-9 Incident."

Edgeworth: !

Phoenix: The video seems to depict the victim opening the locker, but that isn't the case! The lit lamp attests to this. On the day of the crime, even I or Judy could have opened that locker! Is this not so, Officer Meekins!?

Meekins: Sir… It would appear so, sir!

Judge: Order! Order! Order! So are we to believe then, that the "victim" whom this witness stabbed in the evidence room… was not Detective Goodman?

Edgeworth: Objection! Do not be misled, Your Honor.

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: The defense has merely demonstrated that possibility, and nothing more. The "victim in the video was indeed Bruce Goodman.

Judy: H-how do you know!?

Edgeworth: Simple. Officer Meekins, would you provide one more testimony to prove that the victim was Bruce Goodman?

Phoenix: What!?

Meekins: Sir! M-me, sir!? I'm not sure what you're referring to, sir…

Edgeworth: …

Meekins: O-oh! You mean that, sir! Of course, sir!

Phoenix (Thinking): Is this a joke…?

Judge: Very well, begin your testimony!


	23. Mystery Man part 2

Meekins: There's one other thing that proves the man was Detective Goodman, sir! To enter the evidence room, one must use their ID card! When an ID card is used, there's a record of it! At the time of the crime, the detective had used his card!

Judge: An ID card record. That's the one that Ms. Hopps gave you earlier. Ms. Hopps, can you conform that Detective Goodman's ID number was used the day of the murder?

Judy: Yes, Your Honor. At 5:14, when Meekins entered the evidence room, Detective Goodman was also in the room.

Judge: I see... However, one thing does strike me as unusual… Several hundred cases should have been due for transferal. Why were there so few people using this room?

Edgeworth: This particular evidence room is only used for storing certain special cases.

Phoenix: "Special" cases…?

Edgeworth: Extremely violent cases involving police staff.

Ema: Just hearing that makes my hair stand on end!

Phoenix (Thinking): Me too, although it doesn't make much of a difference…

Edgeworth: There were only a few cases up for transferal there, and most were cleared up by noon.

Judge: Right… I see. Now, let us move on to the cross-examination.

Phoenix: So, Officer Meekins? Unlike your earlier testimony, you believe this to be rock solid, do you?

Meekins: Yes, sir! Solid as stone, sir! If my hand wasn't wrapped in bandages… I'd even give the 'V for Victory' sign, sir!

Phoenix: Well, I hate to ruin your victory dance, but I have the ID card right here, and it was found near the crime scene.

Judge: That makes sense.

Phoenix: When I say, "crime scene," I'm not referring to the evidence room at the Police Department. I mean the "other" crime scene… The underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office!

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Your Honor… I have one piece of evidence to present. It's a very important clue regarding the victim's ID card.

Judge: A… Lost Item Report? It's only half completed.

Phoenix: But it shows that Detective Goodman had lost "something" on the day of the crime. Something important enough to fill out this report.

Edgeworth: Let me guess. You believe this "something" to be his ID card, right?

Phoenix: I can't say for sure… but there is a high probability! On the day of the crime, Detective Goodman was not carrying his card!

Judge: Order! Order! So now… what does this all mean?

Phoenix: It can only mean one thing. It doesn't require much thought! The man Officer Meekins encountered in the evidence room… was not Detective Goodman, but rather the man who stole his ID card!

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Does the prosecution have a response?

Edgeworth: … I have only one thing to say to the defense.

Phoenix: …?

Edgeworth: Bravo, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: B-bravo…?

Edgeworth: Allow me to summarize the defense's argument. At 5:15 PM on the day of the crime, the man Officer Meekins encountered in the evidence room was not Detective Goodman. There are two grounds to support this. First, the locker in the evidence room was already unlocked. Second, the victim lost his ID card. Am I correct so far, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes…

Phoenix (Thinking): What's he up to?

Edgeworth: That being the case, we must inevitably arrive at a single conclusion: If the "victim" in this video is a fake… then the murder in the evidence room is also a fake! In other words, the security camera does not show the instant of the murder.

Phoenix: Uh… Th-that is… Well, I guess that's right…

Edgeworth: Is something wrong, Mr. Wright? Only moments ago you seemed content to be pointing your finger around.

Phoenix: This isn't good…

Edgeworth: Well, well… It seems you've finally realized… exactly what you've gone such lengths to prove!

Judge: Explain yourself, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: The defense has already done the explaining for me. The victim in this video is a fake… which means a murder did not take place at the Police Department at 5:15 on the day of the crime.

Judge: So…

Edgeworth: So the real crime could only take place at one location: the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office! The murderer being Ms. Lana Skye, the defendant! The evidence is compelling! A trustworthy witness… observed the moment the defendant used the murder weapon!

Phoenix and Judy: Aaaah!

Phoenix (Thinking): I knew that testimony was way too shabby. It was all a trap from the beginning!

Judge: The activity in the evidence room still leaves many questions unanswered: Who exactly was the "victim" Officer Meekins encountered? And where did this person disappear to…? However… This trial's purpose is to examine only the murder of Detective Goodman.

Edgeworth: Just so, Your Honor.

Ema: Mr. Wright! You have to do something, or else Lana…

Phoenix (Thinking): What do I do? How am I supposed to get myself out of this mess?

Phoenix: W-wait! One moment, Your Honor!

Edgeworth: What now, Mr. Wright? Don't tell me you're objecting to what you have just proven.

Phoenix: Of course not. But I almost walked right into the prosecution's trap!

Edgeworth: What are you talking about?

Phoenix: This cross-examination has proven one thing and one thing only. The security video did not show the actual murder. However! It cannot be said that it is unrelated to the murder in the parking lot. Specifically, large amounts of blood traces were found in the evidence room!

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: The defense demands further examination into the truth of the matter!

Judge: …Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: If this court were to examine this further, other witnesses will be necessary. Is the prosecution prepared?

Edgeworth: I'm sorry, Your Honor… The prosecution considered the incident at the Police Department to be unrelated. We have not prepared any other witnesses for this incident.

Judy: Phoenix, now's our chance!

Phoenix (Thinking): Time to call a certain Texas ranger to the stand!

Ema: Wait… Do you guys mean…?

Phoenix: Your Honor. The defense would like to request a specific witness.

Judge: Oh? Whom do you have in mind?

Phoenix: Someone we have reason to believe knows the truth… The truth behind the activities that took place in the evidence room.

Edgeworth: The prosecution requests to hear this person's name before deciding whether or not to comply.

Judge: Very well, then. Mr. Wright! This person whom you would have testify… What is his or her name?

Phoenix: Officer… Jake Marshall.

Edgeworth: Why him?

Phoenix (Thinking): I can't let him know everything just yet…

Phoenix: He's in charge of the evidence room. I feel we should hear what he has to say.

Edgeworth: The prosecution agrees to the defense's request. Since he was responsible for guarding the room, we should hear his testimony. Fortunately he works in the Police Department. We shouldn't need longer than 20 minutes to prepare.

Judge: Very well. The court will take a 30 minute recess while the witness is subpoenaed. Will the prosecution please prepare the witness during this time?

Edgeworth: We will, Your Honor.

Judge: Court in recess!


	24. SL-9

February 24th, 2017

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 11:32 AM

Phoenix's POV

Lana was staring at me, looking a little unhappy.

Lana: … There's no stopping you is there, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Huh? What do you mean?

Lana: You called for Jake Marshall. It seems you've figured everything out.

Judy: Well to be honest; we still don't know everything else yet. We've got a hunch about what happened in the evidence room. However, the parking lot is still a mystery to us.

Ema: Lana… You're the one who knows everything!

Lana: Ema…

Ema: You always know everything! Why don't you just tell us!? Mr. Wright and Ms. Hopps are trying their hardest to protect you!

Lana: I… I don't recall ever asking for their "protection."

Ema: How can you be so cold… Don't you trust us? Don't you trust… me?

Lana: …

Judy: Ema…

Gumshoe: Hope I'm not interrupting anything, pals.

Lana: …

Judy: …

Ema: …

Gumshoe: Oh… Guess I am. I'll come back later.

Gumshoe was about to leave, but I stopped him.

Phoenix: Gumshoe, wait! What is it?

Gumshoe: You've got a lot of nerve, pal! Making a detective run all around while on duty, and to top it off you call me here… I've seen happier people at funerals!

Lana: Sorry, Detective.

Gumshoe: You better be, pal… Hey… Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't see you there, Ms. Skye!

Lana: That's ok. So… Have you brought what I asked?

Gumshoe: Oh… Oh ho! Oh ho ho! Oh ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! You mean this, right!?

Lana: My apologies, Detective. Due to my present circumstances, I was forced to use Mr. Wright's name when making my request.

Phoenix: My name!?

Gumshoe: Never in a million years would I have thought it was who asked me, "Could I bother you to bring me the SL-9 Incident files? I'll need them by noon." Talk about crazy…

Judy: The "SL-9 Incident"?

Ema: But Lana! That's…

Lana: I thought Mr. Wright and Ms. Hopps might need them, so I had them brought here. Here. You might do well to read them.

Judy: Oh… Uh… thank you.

Gumshoe: I can't believe you, the Chief Prosecutor, were a witness in that case!

Phoenix: Ms. Skye… You were a witness?

Lana: That's right.

Gumshoe: Take it from me, you don't want anything to do with serial murders.

Judy: … …

Gumshoe: Oh, what? Now that I've brought you your stuff, you're just gonna ignore me?

Judy: P-Phoenix, look!

Phoenix: Huh? … W-wait! E-Ema! But why…

Ema: What's wrong!?

Judy: You're name is also in this file!

Ema: What? My name's in there!? I don't know… Unless… No, it couldn't be… Lana! This "SL-9 Incident"… Is that…

Lana: … That's the classification number the police filed under. Two years ago, the rest of the world knew it as… the "Joe Darke Killings."

Ema: The… Joe Darke… No… No, Lana! That's over with! No!

Phoenix: Ema, wait! She ran off!

Judy: I'll get her!

Phoenix: Wait, Judy!

Gumshoe: Uh, ya know what? I just remembered… I gotta be somewhere. Sorry pal, but I'm out of here!

Phoenix (Thinking): Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, Damon Gant, Miles Edgeworth… Not to mention Lana and Ema…

Phoenix: Everyone involved in this case is connected to those killings two years ago… This can't be just a "coincidence."

Lana: Knowing you, you just might be able to figure it out. Time to get back to the trial, Mr. Wright. Best of luck.

Phoenix (Thinking): I'd better take a good look at this file…


End file.
